Love Hurts
by funkyfifi
Summary: Kurt has never been lucky in love and after breaking up with Sam he starts to think that he will never find love. Will Blaine be able to prove him wrong? Or will Kurt never trust his heart again? Eventual Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, hi there this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me if you would like this story to be continued or not. Thanks. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters in glee. I do not own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss! :'(_**

_They were in Kurt's room after a pleasant enough date. It was a date to colour me mine and it seemed like a far too regular occurrence for Kurt at times. Sam would take Kurt there almost every weekend after Kurt had stupidly said that it was fun after their first ever date together. However even though it really was not Kurt's scene at all he had enjoyed it. Kurt simply enjoyed spending time with Sam. They were both sitting on Kurt's bed in silence. Not a comfortable silence either. Tension polluted the air around them. It was awkward and Sam was avoiding Kurt's questioning glares. Kurt signalled that Sam should sit closer to him by patting down the area of bed beside him. Sam still did not respond. Kurt thought that Sam had merely not seen him so he grasped his hand urging him to move closer. Sam tore his hand from Kurt's immediately and stood from the bed._

"_Kurt, this has been great it really has but... I can't do this anymore." Sam shifted uncomfortably as he murmured the words that Kurt unfortunately still managed to hear. Kurt speculated whether he was merely experiencing a nightmare. That he would soon wake to have Sam's loving arms encompassing him. Sam loved him, Kurt was certain of this. This could not be happening. Unfortunately however, as Kurt found out as he looked up at an oddly distressed Sam Evans, this scene was all too real. Kurt felt the sting of tears threatening to fall. Kurt was paralyzed to the spot where he was sitting, wordlessly letting his tears dampen his cheeks. Finally Kurt managed to usher a word. _

"_Why?"_

_It was a simple enough question yet it had remained unanswered on numerous occasions in Kurt's life. Why was his dear mother taken away from him? Why was he destined to have hopeless crushes on guys that would never return his feelings? Why was he discriminated against purely on who he loved? Why, when Kurt was finally happy, would Sam take that from him? Why would Sam want to break Kurt like he was? _

"_Why Sam, Why?" Kurt snapped. The unanswered questions fuelled Kurt's rage. He rose to his feet and moved closer to Sam This was not fair. What had Kurt done to deserve this? Sam's eyes grew wider. He had never seen this side of Kurt. Kurt liked to think of himself as fierce but Sam knew different. He was unbelievably soft. He cared deeply about the people in his life and would give anything for the happiness of friends, of his new stepmom Carol, of his dad, of Finn, of Sam. Sam was almost rendered speechless by Kurt's sharp tone, but he had to explain himself. He needed to do this. For Kurt._

"_I'm sorry Kurt I truly am, I just can't do this anymore. I'm moving with my dad this summer as we can't afford to live here anymore and he has found himself a better job. We both knew it was only a matter of time. We both know that a long distance relationship just wouldn't work with us." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all so sudden and Sam was acting so out of character. The usual happy, chirpy and a little bit goofy Sam looked upset. He was being defeatist and Kurt could not have that quality in a boyfriend. _

"_Sam, stop it! We can get through this. You don't even have to leave. You have friends here; we could help you and your family out financially." Kurt was grasping at straws he knew that but he was willing to do anything at that moment to keep Sam._

"_I'm not taking your pity money. We're moving and we will still see each other but as friends it would be too hard to think of us as anything more." Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's now quivering body, trying to comfort not only Kurt but himself. He was doing the right thing he was sure of it. Through muffled tears Kurt spoke up, he was not about to back down._

"_W-we... we can still do this. We can m-make this work." Kurt sobbed into Sam's now damp sweatshirt. Sam was fighting back tears. He had to be the strong one. He knew that if he stayed any longer Kurt would manage to convince him that they could be in a long-distance relationship and he would wake up in the morning snuggling into Kurt's slender, graceful frame. No. He had to stay strong. He had to leave. He could not do this. Not to himself. Not to Kurt. He needed to end it._

_Sam slowly backed away from Kurt and picked up his coat from the chair he had flung it onto. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I need to go. This is not going to work. And honestly Kurt we're still in high school, did you honestly think that this would last forever? We can still be friends." With this Kurt scrunched up his nose, his brows knotted together and his mouth was slightly open showing Sam his teeth clenched tightly together. Sam knew this look, Kurt was angry again. He flung the nearest item available, which happened to be one of his messenger bags, at Sam. Sam quickly retreated, stopping at the door to say "I'm sorry Kurt, I really do love you." Before swift fully heading out of Kurt's room and out of his house, to possibly never return again. Kurt crashed against the hard floor beneath him, losing all control of his legs. He could not make it to his bed. He could not move. He lay there for quite some time, simply wrapping his arm around his body, wishing they were Sam's arms not his own. He let the waterfall of tears flow from his eyes. He had thought they would last forever. This was not just a high school fling for Kurt. He lay there until Burt found him the following day and tried to console his son. _

"_It will all get better." His father kept repeating. "It will all get better."_

****1 Month Later****

Kurt's whole life had changed from that moment on, and so far it had not gotten better. He did not have Sam in his life after that. Sure, Sam still met up with the New Directions from time to time but Kurt refused to meet with them. Always making excuses, pretending he was busy, he did not want to see Sam. It would be too painful. Mercedes and Rachel tried to make him go with them; they thought it would be good for him. Rachel, Mercedes and Finn were the only ones to see Kurt in the past month. He did not want to see the others and be forced to talk about the breakup. He just wanted to forget, but Kurt thought that he would never get over Sam. He would always love him and he would be alone and pining for him the rest of his life. He wished he had never met Sam. He wished he could change the past. He wished that he had not proposed to sing that duet in glee club. He wished that Sam had not admitted to him that he was gay. He wished that Sam had not kissed him during a rehearsal. He wished he had not fallen for his surfer looks, his beiber cut, and his beautiful trouty mouth, oh and those abs Kurt could kill those abs, it was their entire fault. Kurt wished that he had not fallen for the blonde jock.

More than anything Kurt simply missed being with Sam. He had never been loved by another gay boy before and it felt great. Sure he was loved by the members of New Directions, his dad and Carole and he loved them back, it just was not the same. Kurt and Sam were _in _love with each other. Before Sam, Kurt had felt alone. He thought that he would never find love. Then he finally did, he was finally happy, and Sam decided to rip that happiness from underneath him. Now he felt alone more than ever.

Kurt's new found loneliness was proving to have a dastardly effect on his life. He was losing so much weight that his cheeks had now sunk. Under his eyes were dark semi-circles from lack of sleep, becoming darker and darker ever day and he made no effort to hide them. He started caring less and less about what he wore. He was in a funk. He had worn the same outfit _three_ times in only one week. He did not care in the slightest, he had no one to impress. No one would ever be more beautiful, kind or as funny as Sam so why bother? Even his daily moisturizing routine now seemed pointless. He would die alone, who would care about how clear his skin was then?

Kurt did not like the way this breakup was headed at all. He was being weak, he had always been the weak one, and Sam was the strong one. He wanted to prove that he could be strong too, show that they could be strong together and stay strong throughout a long distance relationship. One night he thought that he should not wallow in his own self pity but create a strong Kurt that Sam would want. He would then have to take him back. Seeing Kurt move on with his life and not need him would drive Sam mad and he would do anything to be together again. Kurt thought it would work. It had to work. He had no other options apart from sitting around doing nothing with his life, never gaining any man. He decided he needed to be kept busy, to pretend that Sam leaving him was not affecting his life in the slightest. Therefore in his spare time he would visit Rachel and Mercedes, they always seemed to cheer him up even on the darkest of days, and he would work. Kurt would work for his dad during the week and he found himself a job at a Gap store in Westerville, for the weekends, sure it was quite a long drive to and from the shop and he did not particularly like the clothes on sale there, far too bland. However it was a distraction and he could use the money, he had a very long wish list when it came to clothing items and they were not cheap. They were fabulous. Then when Sam once again came to visit the New Directions he would join them, in a fabulous outfit, and brag about how busy he has been. How he has managed to keep his life under control without him. Perfect.

Blaine woke up to two hands trying to squirm under his body. He wondered what on earth was happening. Was someone trying to kidnap him?

"David! Be gentle, he is starting to awaken!" Wes ordered David in a hushed voice.

"Well maybe if you were helping me, instead of standing, ordering me around, I would be more successful!" David complained glaring at Wes.

"Well, you do need to be informed on what to do with yourself David otherwise we would not get anything down now would we?" Wes said seriously though with a slight smirk. "And anyway my job is to make sure that Blaine stays asleep until we get him into the car so he has no chance to refuse going with us remember?" Wes stated before turning his head to face a now very much awake Blaine Anderson, rubbing his eyes fervently still unsure if this was real or if it was a very vivid dream. "Oh, morning Blaine, how are you on this fine day?" Wes' chipper tone was met by a loud groan from David.

"Great Wesley, your one job was to keep him asleep and you did not even manage to do that! Well done!" David said sarcasm laced in his tone and he clapped his hands mockingly.

"Well it was you..." Wes did not manage to finish his quip however as Blaine had had enough of their squabbling and he wanted to know what exactly was going on.

"As much as I love being woken up at..." Blaine pauses to glance at the alarm clock on his bed side table, his eyes widen. "Half six in the morning? On a Saturday! Why are you guys waking me up this early? You know I'm not a morning person. And David why is your hand now on my tushie?" Blaine asked in all seriousness. He had always been quite confused about both David's and Wes' sexuality. They both had girlfriends and they swore that they were a hundred percent straight but he could have sworn that David and Wes were more than just friends. Maybe the hand on his booty was simply conformation of the fact that David was in fact gay. To this comment Wes erupted with laughter. The mixture of confusion on Blaine's face and the fact that David was now shifting uncomfortably, moving his hand in a flash to rub the back of his neck awkwardly was too much and Wes found it all too hilarious. After he recovered from his small fit of laughter he turned to see Blaine had a questioning look on his face.

"Well Blaine Anderson, firstly we are waking you up to take you on what will be a very pleasant trip to the mall on this glorious day. Secondly I could say that David was merely trying to lift you so that we could take you to the gap with us but if I'm perfectly honest I have caught David staring at your "tushie" once or twice." A blatant smirk was on Wes' face as David suddenly found the carpet beneath his feet very interesting indeed. Blaine just shrugged it off still not entirely sure why he was woken from his slumber at such a time on a Saturday morning.

"Right, okay. How about you tell me why we are heading off to the gap at this time in the morning? You two don't even like shopping, you find it mundane. And why did you decide to try and force me into going instead of simply asking me like normal friends would?" Blaine lifts a questioning brow.

"Well to answer your first question, Wes and I decided that as you have been moping around rather a lot recently that we should try and find you a man and we just happened to stumble on a boy who works in the gap, we think he looks perfect for you. His shift starts soon so we decided that we could show you the boy in question and you will make him yours and live happily ever after. Answer to second question, we knew you would be suspicious so we decided that kidnapping would be the safer option. Also, kidnapping is one of our favourite past times." David had forgotten about his moment of embarrassment and now a bright smile was plastered on his face. Blaine wondered about the sanity of his two best friends, truly he did. They were mad. He desperately tried to think of an excuse to not go to what Blaine thought would probably be a disastrous day, filled with the three of them stalking a poor boy who probably was not even Blaine's type.

"Erm... Actually guys, I can't really do today, I have to practice my singing if I want to keep the chance of solos this year. I haven't done any singing so far this holiday and I fear I'm getting rusty." Even Blaine knew that this was a terrible excuse but he honestly could not think of any other reason why he could not go. He had no plans for the whole of the summer holidays but this did not mean that he was willing to spend it stalking people with the help of Wes and David.

Wes and David chuckled softly and managed to state in unison, (how did they do that?) "Now we all know that's a terrible excuse. You can't stop singing. If we had a nickel every time we've heard you singing Teenage Dream we would be billionaires by now. Seriously, and you're the warblers best singer you don't have to worry about not getting a solo. Now get changed into something nice. We have a young shop worker to impress." They winked at Blaine to which he let out a groan.

Blaine finally gave in to Wes and David; I mean what was the worst that could happen. He made sure he had enough gel in his hair so that his unruly curls were cemented in place. He pulled on one of his favourite sweaters, it was a maroon colour, which Blaine even knew was not that great a colour, but it was comfy, and it suited him. Well Blaine thought it did. He was not that used to finding something nice to wear. He liked the fact that he normally was simply told what to wear. He loved the Dalton uniform too. He loved the blazer. Therefore when it came to finding something nice to wear he usually just slipped on a jumper and wore jeans. Tight jeans of course but they were still jeans. I guess he broke the fashionable gay stereotype at times but as he looked in the mirror with his jumper and his tight jeans, the bottom of the jeans turned up, he thought he looked decent. Why was he so worked up about it all anyway? It was simply a trip to go shopping. Wes and David would point out the boy, Blaine would tell them he was not interested and they could simply carry on shopping. That was that.

On the car journey down to the gap, Blaine could feel his palms gradually becoming clammy. He was becoming nervous. Why was he nervous? He had not even met the boy and he was already getting nervous. This was not a good sign. He tried to convince himself that it was it was simply a trip to the mall and he had nothing to be worried about but the whole time he could not help but think about this boy he was about to see. David and Wes had corrupted his mind that was the problem! He started to think that this was a good idea! I mean David and Wes might be right what if this boy was perfect for him. What's the worst that could happen? He may even get a boyfriend out of this. That would be nice. Although Blaine would never admit it to Wes or David, he had been pretty lonely recently, sure he had his friends but he wanted more. He wanted love. Blaine was hoping that the boy would be his type, that they would fall for each other and they would live happily ever after. However his brain suddenly registered a small problem.

"Wes, David, are you even sure this boy is gay?" Blaine asked secretly wishing that he was. What? He was lonely.

Wes scoffed and David let out a soft chuckle and once again spoke in unison. "We're pretty sure he plays for your team. We could be mistaken but we thought he was wearing heels the last time we saw him working at the gap." Blaine smiled at this, maybe this would be fun after all.

As they reached the gap, Blaine had finally regained his confidence. This was all just a bit of fun after all. He held his head up high as he strolled into the gap, checking his appearance as he walked past a mirror in the store. He was presentable. He now had to find this mysterious boy his friends had made him excited about meeting.

"There over there, you see him, he's cute right?" Wes pointed the boy out and Blaine thought that his eyes must be deceiving him. Cute was the understatement of the century. The boy was beautiful. Perfection. His chestnut hair was coiffed; there was not a single hair out of place. Blaine suddenly realised his own curly hair, even with the tub of gel he had put in it, it was majorly flawed in comparison to this boys. He had immaculate, pale skin. He was too far away to note the exact colour of his eyes, but from where Blaine was standing they looked blue. Blaine desperately wanted to look into those eyes and see exactly what colour they were, note the different shades that they contained. His lips were full and Blaine could not help but want to kiss them. He was wearing a tight black shirt and tight black jeans. His whole attire was so very tight. He had a terrific figure and Blaine could not help but stare in awe. He was the most beautiful creature that Blaine had ever seen. He reminded Blaine of a mystical creature, maybe a fairy, his ears were slightly pointed, so perhaps a beautiful elfin creature. He was too flawless to be human. He was so consumed with the boy's attractive appearance that he did not even notice that he was standing in the middle of a gap store, staring, mouth agape and eyes wide at a store worker. It was Wes that broke the silence.

"Stop staring! You don't want to scare him!" Wes' comment did not seem to affect Blaine in the slightest however as he stayed planted to the spot not letting his eyes leave the boy.

"Alright then lover boy, let's just say that we are the best matchmakers ever and we'll take your silence as a thank you for being amazing friends. Now, however, it's time for a plan. How are you going to make him yours?"

"Yeah, yeah sounds great guys." Blaine was barely listening as he pulled a jumper of the nearest shelf and started walking up to the counter in which the beautiful boy was working at. He needed to see those eyes up close.

**_What do you think? Should I continue, I know where I will take the story if people want me to go on with it but I need to know if it is worth continuing first so tell me okay? :)_**

**_FeeCriss! ;P_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was exceedingly bored during his shifts at the gap. He did not especially like any of the other staff members, and he was forced to wear less extravagant clothing. He found that out when he showed up to work on his first day wearing a fabulous outfit, he wanted to impress. It was the first day that he really felt like putting an effort into his appearance since the incident and it was from the new Alexander McQueen collection. The outfit consisted of a pair of leather shoes that had a slight heel, a pair of grey linen trousers, paired with a blue striped shirt, topped off with a breezy blue sweater with a very distinct pattern and fine detailing. Kurt had thought it had looked very smart, and it was toned down compared to his normally extravagant clothing, he thought it fit for the occasion. The manager did not seem to think so. It was utterly ridiculous the way Kurt's boss had reacted, he was furious at Kurt but how was he supposed to know that all the staff were forced into wearing mundane outfits. Kurt felt like a tiny piece of his personality was taken away from him. He expressed his personality through his clothes and it peeved him off to not have the privilege of wearing his fantastic clothing. He began to think that gaining a job at the gap was a bad idea after all. As Kurt pondered his resignation, he spotted a group of boy's all in navy blazers with red piping and grey pants. He recognised one of the boys from around a week ago. He had bought a disgusting jumper, and his eyes seemed to bore into Kurt's whilst he rung the jumper up for him. Kurt found it slightly unnerving as he was not used to that sort of attention, but on the other hand the boy was cute.

"Are you sure about this Blaine?" Wes said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder for support. Blaine's face screwed up, his eyebrows nodded together and scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine's voice laced with confidence until he looked around at the boy he was about to serenade and he became wracked with nerves. Suddenly, his idea did not seem like a very good course of action at all.

"This is insane; I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know his name. We shouldn't do this." Blaine stated before heading to leave, Wes stepped in front of Blaine and stopped him, not letting him do so.

"Man up, you've been practicing this song all week, you'll be amazing. He's going to love you and you're going to have cute curly haired babies together." Wes reassured Blaine before taking his place for the performance to begin. Blaine let out a sigh, straightened his blazer and signalled Wes, that he was ready, here goes nothing.

The warblers started humming the backing, Blaine swaggered up to Kurt. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Sugar, _

_Sugar, _

_Mmm... Ooh,_

Kurt was surprised when he noticed that the boy in the blazer started walking towards him, singing as he did so. It was almost as if he was serenading Kurt. Who was this kid? Was he being serious? Kurt did not even know the boy's name. Maybe it was all some cruel joke. Thoughts were whirring round Kurt's head.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions, _

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions, _

_His lips are dry; her heart is gently pounding, _

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

Blaine was now dancing as well as singing. Completely forgetting about his nerves, the music had now taken control of him and he was dancing for Kurt. Kurt flushed red, if this boy was simply acting he was doing I mighty good job of it Kurt thought to himself. 

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know,_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so baby._

Blaine pointed at Kurt, abolishing Kurt's doubts that the song was not meant for him. Kurt simply did not know what to do. Sure the feeling was pleasant, he had never been sung to like this before, not even by Sam. Kurt was sure that he only enjoyed the performance as it made him feel good about himself; this boy obviously thought he was attractive. Said boy wasn't too bad himself Kurt added. However Sam still lingered at the back of Kurt's mind as the boy sang to him. Kurt did not know what to do so he merely ignored him and pretended he was busy doing work. He also tried to hide the smile that was now present on his face.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer, aaaw, _

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together, _

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further,_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother, _

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment, _

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant._

Kurt could not help but loosen his jaw muscles as he started to gape at the boy. He was really talented. His eyes were also full of animosity, Kurt was pretty sure that this was not a joke. The boy was serious. This both scared Kurt but also excited him, not that he would admit to that, not even to himself.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know, _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so, ooow._

Blaine smoothed his blazer as he sung and Kurt could not help that but follow his hands with his eyes. He also could not help but admire the boy's physique; even with a blazer on it was evident that the boy was in shape. Not that Kurt cared about this fact, of course not, he told himself, he was simply admiring that the boy took pride in his appearance.

_His heart's beating like a drum, _

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home, _

_Relax, baby, now we're all alone._

Blaine took that very moment as a chance to look Kurt up and down, undressing Kurt with his eyes, before smirking at the boy. Kurt was not quite sure how to handle the look that Blaine was giving him, he was sure that he was now a deep crimson shade and he refused to make eye contact with Blaine. Kurt thought that the boy was being far too forward and under normal circumstances Kurt would be freaked out by this, but for a reason Kurt could not fathom he was not freaked out in the slightest. Quite the opposite, he was actually enjoying the boy's little stint in the gap store.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, honey, let me know, _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know._

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt, and Kurt's eyes immediately widened his mouth still agape. Was this really happening? In the middle of a gap store no less?

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, _

_Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so baby, _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me, _

_Come on, sugar, let me know,_

_Ooooh, if you want my body._

Yes, that really did just happen, said a voice inside of Kurt's head as Blaine stared up at him from the counter expectantly. However Kurt could not form any words to say to the boy still shocked at both the lyrics of the song and by how much he seemed to enjoy it. Well he is a great singer, and the backing singers' vocals were to die for too. That must have been why he had enjoyed it so much.

Blaine broke Kurt's train of thoughts as he shyly mumbled "I'll wait outside until your shift is over." Kurt was once again shocked by this boy, he was so confident and brash performing the song and now he almost looked nervous. Kurt was going to have to think of what to say to the boy after his shift was finished.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the bench outside the gap store. He was now starting to regret singing to a boy he did not even know in his place of work none the less. He thought he did know the boy though, that was the problem, just by looking into the boy's bright blue eyes made Blaine feel like he had known the boy his entire life time. He could not explain it, not even to himself. One thing he was sure of was that he wanted Kurt, he needed him. However he had probably scared the poor boy off with his extreme show of affection. Blaine had been so stupid, naive even he told himself, sure it may look romantic in movies, but people just do not do that in real life. He blamed Wes and David they had been behind the whole idea; Blaine had just been stupid enough to go along with it. All he could do at that moment however was to wait for the boy with the blue eyes to tell him what an idiot he had been.

Kurt had still not thought of what to say to the boy at the end of his shift but he had decided that he just needed to face the music, so to speak. He would have a civil chat with the boy before parting ways with him, probably never to see each other again. What else could Kurt do? He did not know the boy after all. He was on his way out of the store to talk to the boy when his store manager had stopped him.

"Hummel, what was that?" The short, balding middle aged man questioned Kurt.

"I'm not entirely sure sir." Kurt answered, because it was the truth, he did not know why the boy had decided to sing that song to him during his shift.

"Well, it can't happen again." Kurt's boss' voice was stern, and he sounded angry.

"It won't sir." Kurt feebly murmured as he was quite scared of the man before him.

"No it won't, Kurt I'm sorry but I have to fire you, I can't have a stint like this happening again." He mumbled before turning and walking away from Kurt. At this comment Kurt actually broke into a smile, he felt relieved. He walked out looking chipper almost not noticing the boy, the reason he had been fired in the first place. Kurt jumped a little as Blaine stood up to greet Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine managed to say. An awkward silence followed, both boys not knowing what to say to the other.

"What was that?" Kurt finally said the question had plagued Kurt's mind since Blaine had sung the song and he needed an answer.

"Erm... It was meant to be a romantic gesture; I thought that you would maybe enjoy it and thus consider being my b-boyfriend." Blaine stuttered, he did not know why but Kurt made him incredibly nervous, but he also could not lie to the boy. Kurt was taken aback; he did not expect that answer. It seemed so straight forward, so simple, Blaine had hoped that he would get a boyfriend out of this. Kurt pushed aside the voice in his head telling him it was sweet he could not do this he still loved Sam he was sure of it.

"Look I'm sorry, I can't be your boyfriend, we have only just met and I am not really ready for a relationship at the moment." Kurt sighed. Blaine looked hurt; Kurt did not like that he had hurt the boy. His once bright, gleaming caramel eyes had now dulled and he was pouting slightly, he looked like a little boy. He looked vulnerable and weak.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, and under different circumstances I probably would have fell in love with you purely on that performance, but I'm different now, I can't just fall in love with someone because they have a nice voice or because they are interested in me. I've learnt that." Kurt's face darkened suddenly reminded of Sam. "I have to thank you though, because of you I am no longer forced to work here." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, who returned the smile with a confused expression.

"_What?"_ For the first time that day it was Blaine that was shocked not Kurt. Kurt could not help but smile at Blaine's confused expression. In another life, one where he had not met Sam, Kurt would have found Blaine adorable.

"Don't worry I'm thanking you, I truly am. I hated working there. The people were boring the clothes were boring, today was the only time whilst working here that I have been entertained." Kurt chuckled and Blaine's eyes brightened, he had enjoyed it at least Blaine thought to himself.

It then became silent between the two of them and Kurt took the silence and looked at the boy, standing in front of him. His head was ducked down, avoiding Kurt's eyes. The boy looked slightly wounded at Kurt's refusal but he had a slight smile on his face from the compliment Kurt had just given him. Kurt's eyes lingered on the boys face, he really was beautiful. His eyes especially, they were like caramel orbs, with a slight hint of green. Kurt had never seen eyes quite like them before. His hair was matted down with way too much gel for Kurt's taste but he saw that his hair was curled under the helmet of gel and he was sure that his hair would be considerably better free of product. Kurt always had had a special liking to men with curly hair. His smile was also noteworthy, it was infectious and probably made any normal teen, girls and boys alike, fall in love with him. Kurt was not a normal teen however. He was broken. Kurt sighed and Blaine looked up, a mix of confusion and concern was blatant on his features. Kurt immediately shrugged, dismissively; he did not need to know about Kurt's sham of a life.

However, Kurt could tell that this boy was a compassionate person. He did not know how he knew, he simply did. He could not explain it, not even to himself. Maybe it was the way his eyes were filled with concern if Kurt showed _any_ sign of being anything but happy. Perhaps they could be friends he pondered.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt stated as he lifted his hand to shake Blaine's, Blaine's hand met with Kurt's and he shook it firmly.

"Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Blaine smiled once again, he liked the feeling of saying the boys name out loud and it felt great to finally know it. Kurt was sure he could feel something in his stomach, as Blaine's eyes were focusing in on him and his smile still occupying his face. Kurt thought that he must simply be hungry he he had not eaten all day after all.

"Well Blaine Anderson, now that we have been formally introduced would you mind joining me for some coffee, I'm feeling rather peckish." Kurt smiled at Blaine, and honestly how could Blaine refuse.

"Sure." Blaine hummed, happy with at the invitation. His smile seemed to be growing steadily with every little notion that the boy said or did, and as he smiled he thought he caught a blush form on Kurt's face. He shrugged it off, Kurt had refused his offer to be more than friends, and he would have to live with that. For now at least, he had not given up on Kurt yet. He linked hands with Kurt as they walked to the coffee shop, because that is what friends do right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **__**Sorry for the lateness guys I have been tres busy lately and on top of that I have been stressing about my exam results. I am too school for cool. :P These excuses suck I know but I will be updating more regularly do not fret. :P **_

_**Disclaim: **__**I do not own Glee, Klaine, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss! I do not even own tickets to see Darren in Broadway! :'( **_

The coffee shop was overloaded as Kurt and Blaine entered; filled with people fixated upon having their coffee fix. Nevertheless once they had ordered a medium drip for Blaine and a Grande Non-fat Mocha for Kurt, they managed to find themselves a table that appeared welcoming as it was quite secluded from the bustling of caffeine crazy visitors of the coffee shop. They sat down and for a moment and there was a silence between them, not an awkward silence though, it almost felt comfortable just to be in the presence of one another. Both of them found this slightly weird and unnerving as they had only been formally introduced to one another. Why did it feel so right to simply _be_ when they were together? Neither of the boys knew the answer to that question. Kurt then shook that thought away and he broke the silence.

"So Blaine Anderson, what made you think that singing a highly inappropriate song in the middle of my place of work was a good idea at trying to woo me huh?" asked Kurt trying to look irritated, and put on his best bitchy face but a smile was formed with his lips.

"Well... I-I..." Blaine stuttered, "Well I guess I just love the song and Wes and David sort of put me up to it, though I did want it to work, and I stupidly thought it would." Blaine slumped lower down in his seat as he spoke looking out of the window averting Kurt's gaze.

Kurt was not quite sure what to say to Blaine, he wanted to console him, make him feel better but he simply could not. "Who are Wes and David?" Kurt asked instead trying to steer the conversation off into another direction, not wishing to further humiliate the poor boy in front of him.

"Oh," Blaine looked surprised by the question but answered it none the less. "They are my friends; they were two of the ones that sang with me, you know in the blazers?"

"Right, Right; the ones in the blazers that's helpful." Kurt mocks pointing down at Blaine's very own blazer. "I now know exactly who you are talking about," Kurt smirks as Blaine shrugs; he thought it was a perfect idea to wear their Dalton uniform to the gap. _Why not? _He loves the blazer. "What school do you go to then? I am not merely making small talk I really want to know, your vocals were good and it would not do any harm if I were to say know my competition. You're in a glee club, am I right?"

Before Blaine could answer Kurt's question, he looked up at Kurt and realised that he no longer cared what school he was from. He stared out of the window, and his eyes widen, and Blaine wonders what could cause his panic stricken look on his face.

"Well, I guess if you are going to be my friend you were going to have to meet them sooner or later." Kurt sighs and Blaine notes the direction of his eyes. His eyes are following two girls who were strolling up to the coffee shop. One girl, wearing a knitted sweater and a pleated skirt, who, with her chin held high, looked like a women on a mission. The other girl was wearing a pair of bright neon blue skinny jeans paired with a black tee-shirt with had vibrant scattered colours all over it, and on top was an opened purple leather coat and she was sashaying her hips, that would threaten Beyonce herself. Blaine wondered why the presence of those two girls caused the look of terror that was now on Kurt's pristine face.

Not before long the girls' eyes were directed upon Kurt, bright smiles on their faces beginning to saunter up to the booth they were presently sitting at. The brown haired girl with a blindingly showbiz smile met their table first and took no time to make herself known.

"Well, hello Kurt, who have we here?" She sniggered gesturing towards Blaine.

Blaine stood up and held out an arm for Rachel to shake before introducing himself to her "Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you, I take it you're both friends of Kurt's," Blaine smiled motioning to Mercedes as well as he did so.

"Hell to the yes," the dark chocolate skinned girl next to Rachel smiled at Blaine. "The names Mercedes Jones,"

"Well it is lovely to meet you both."Blaine decided that he was going to like Kurt's friends, Mercedes had sass yet she her warm hearted smile showed that she was kind, and Rachel although brash and very confident (some would say arrogant), Blaine could tell she really cared about her friends. To prove Blaine's point she beamed at Kurt and took a seat next to him, Mercedes taking the one on his opposite side. Blaine suddenly felt like he was intruding on an intimate gathering between the three of them, but that was silly he was Kurt's friend now. _Were they even friends?_

"So Boo, when were you going to tell me about the strapping new man in your life?" Mercedes gave Kurt an accusing glare and Kurt could not help but blush. Did they think they were on a date? Blaine could not help but wish they were.

"No, No, Mercedes you've got it all-" Kurt began to say before being interrupted by Rachel.

"Yeah, looks like someone's gotten over a certain Sam Evans." Rachel stage-whispered directing it at Kurt but Blaine could make out what she said perfectly well, _who was Sam?_ He thought to himself, what if he was the reason Kurt did not want Blaine. What if Sam was Kurt's boyfriend! At that thought Blaine head started to hurt, his chest tightened, his smile now drooped and his eyes ached, fighting back tears. _What was wrong with him? He barely knew Kurt he felt like the walls around him were caving in all because he may or may not have a boyfriend? He had officially gone crazy. Kurt and him were only friends, maybe not even friends, maybe Kurt has simply brought him here as he felt bad for refusing him earlier; maybe this coffee was merely a chance to cheer Blaine up. _He looked at his Medium drip in sudden realisation and disgust. _Oh god, this is pity coffee. _Blaine sighed inwardly, trying to avert his gaze away from Mercedes, Rachel and especially away from Kurt. He suddenly felt very embarrassed about the day's events.

"No, you've both got it wrong," Kurt groaned at his two best friends, they were making this very uncomfortable for poor Blaine, and Kurt noticed that he now shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Me and Blaine we are simply..." Kurt paused not sure what Kurt and Blaine were yet, but he like the boy and dearly wished they were "...friends?" Kurt looked at Blaine expecting an answer to which Blaine smiled.

_Friends._

Blaine could handle that, just being with Kurt felt special. He did not need to be anything more than a friend to Kurt. _Looks like that stupid Sam dudes already filled that role anyway,_ Blaine thought before kicking himself internally for it. He was friends with Kurt now, he was happy that Kurt was happy. He was totally happy. I mean sure he was not ecstatic about the idea, but as long as Kurt's happy. Blaine suppressed a sigh, he had to stop thinking about Kurt's boyfriend (or could-be boyfriend), _I bet he has perfect hair, and blue eyes and I bet he's tall._ _Stop it Blaine, stop it. You are friends with Kurt, friends. _Blaine was truly letting his thoughts control him and he did not even realise that he had zoned out of Kurt's and the girls conversation about glee club. He quickly alerted himself to join into the talk that was occurring in front of him and thanked the heavens that a question had not been directed at him in his Sam fuelled mind rant. He might have answered _how are you? _ With _Sam is tall and handsome and smart and has perfect hair. _Then they may fear for his sanity.

Rachel was talking about a guy called Finn when Blaine finally checked in to their conversation again. Apparently he was the best boyfriend ever. Blaine felt a mix of jealousy and happiness for the girl, she sounded so in love and cute about their whole relationship. How could you not smile? He one day hoped that he could tell his friends how wonderful his boyfriend is.

"Now, how exactly did you two meet then? And don't even think you will get away with not telling my every single detail Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Mercedes gave a threatening look at Kurt, who almost chocked on his mocha at the question. _How was he supposed to answer that? Surely by telling the girls the events of the day would only cause further embarrassment for Blaine, he had refused him after all._

"I think I have to answer that Mercedes," Blaine spoke and as Kurt let his eyes drift from his mocha up to Blaine's face, and was met once again but that charming smile of his, his smile so natural and showing his pearly white teeth, his eyes seemed to change from being a hazel to a caramel when he smiled and the skin around his eyes would crinkle. Blaine's smile was infectious to Kurt and he smiled back at him, his stomach doing summer saults as his blue eyes were united with caramel orbs. Blaine's eyes finally left Kurt's, to drift to Mercedes and Rachel's telling them about the gap store experience, however Kurt was not listening, he could not help but let his eyes wander down to Blaine's lips, they were so moist and full. _Kissable even._ _Wait, what? Did he want to kiss Blaine? No. He was simply assessing Blaine's looks as a third party person, who had no interest in the matter. They were friends._ Kurt therefore tried to focus on something other than Blaine's lips; maybe he should avoid his hypnotizing eyes too. Therefore he stared down at his mocha in front of him averting his eyes from Blaine as he felt blood rush to his cheeks at the mere thought of kissing Blaine. He hoped that he would not react like this every time an attractive, charming, funny, friendly and attractive guy sings to him. Who was he kidding though, something like this was not going to happen again anytime soon and definitely not with a boy as great as Blaine. What did it matter though that Blaine was everything Kurt could ever hope for in a guy, Sam was his one and only love, his soul mate, so to speak. _Right. Right? Yes. Blaine is a friend-a very attractive friend that had very nice hair, wondrous eyes, kissable lips and great teeth-but a friend nonetheless. _

"...Then Kurt here decided that after my foolish attempt at being romantic, and dare I say it... sexy," Blaine cringed, "that we should go for a coffee, a very civilized gesture might I add. You have a great friend in Kurt." Blaine smiled up at Kurt, as Kurt momentarily lost his breath. _Did Kurt mention that he had a really nice smile? _He could hear the girls cooing in his ear, he almost forgot they were there.

"That is very romantic and I am happy to know that you are a singer, I would not want Kurt _friends _with a guy that could not at least compete with him vocally. Kurt's very talented you know, not quite as good as me but-"

Mercedes silenced here, "Rachel, I don't care if he can sing I just want to know the juicy details! I bet you enjoyed it Kurt." Mercedes winked at Kurt and Kurt did not know whether he his face would ever turn a deeper shade of red. "I'm sure you were great, Kurt is simply trying to play hard to get." This time Mercedes was talking to Blaine and he could not hinder the ever-growing smile now present on his face. Maybe he and Kurt could be more than friends; maybe their relationship could blossom into romance. There was one mammoth problem however, and that was this Sam fellow, Blaine smile slowly crept of his face. They did not seem to notice Blaine's dramatic shift in moods however, in fact Rachel was now solely focused on what Blaine was wearing. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped in sudden realisation.

"I recognize you now, you are one of the Warblers from Dalton Academy, and you're their main singer! Not that I keep track of all our competition but if I so happen to fumble across a video of the group we are competing against at Sectional's there is no harm in watching. I do now regret to inform you Blaine Warbler that you can no longer be friends with Kurt, we do not want you using your new found _friendship _as a way to beat us." Rachel sounded slightly disappointed- she had liked Blaine and he was gay and though Kurt may not admit it, he was definitely Kurt's type, he might be good for Kurt after Sam- but she stood her ground, Kurt would thank her when they won National's.

"What?" This was all Blaine could muster at this point.

"Hold it there missy; don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"I agree with Mercedes, Blaine was nice to me before he knew I was even in a glee club. I doubt he's trying to steal any of New Directions ideas, besides I don't really think they need any, they're good." Kurt let out an exaggerated sigh, he really did want to win Nationals and he knew that New Directions would have to work extra hard if they had any chance at beating the Warblers.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, who still did not look convinced. "He's not another Jesse okay? We have all learnt out our lesson from that debacle, we can trust Blaine, but don't worry I will not be giving him any details of our set list for Sectionals, my lips are sealed." Kurt smiled reassuringly at Rachel.

"Rachel, I honestly don't have any ulterior motives, I simply want to be friends with you guys. I will be totally off the clock whenever we hang out. Next time I won't even wear my blazer." Blaine flashed a heart warming smile in her direction and she was convinced. How could she not love this guy? He was perfect for Kurt, even if Kurt could not see it, everyone else sure could. She and Mercedes gave each other a knowing look; they would find a way for them to be together. Rachel quite enjoyed a little bit of scheming when it came down to the well being of his friends.

"Okay, fine I guess I can trust you." Rachel gave in and returned Blaine's smile.

"May I ask who Jesse is though? If that's not prying too much, I'm simply intrigued."

The rest of the coffee date or non-date or whatever was filled with stories of Jesse and how they crushed their chances at Regional's last year. Blaine thought that Jesse sounded a little bit like a douche bag and not a good kind of douche bag that sits around and does covers of Disney songs. No, he sounded like the wrong kind of douche bag. His trick on poor Rachel was horrible, breaking the heart of a young girl for a fourth consecutive national championship? _Not cool._ He was glad that Rachel seemed happy, with this Finn guy she kept sliding into conversations though, Blaine had grown a real liking to both Rachel and Mercedes as they both had bold personalities and were not afraid to show it. He liked that. This did not mean that Blaine's eyes did not stay fixed on Kurt throughout the whole event only prying away from him whenever either Rachel or Mercedes asked him a question. Every small detail made Kurt even more beautiful, the slight upturn of his nose, the cute dimple present on his chin, his striking bone structure and the slight the slight point of his ears. He was adorable. His laugh was the cutest thing that Blaine had ever heard, and his smile, when Kurt smiled Blaine felt like everything was right in the world. He had fallen for Kurt, and he wanted to be with him badly. That's why when he was on his way back to Dalton his mind told him that he needed to talk to Kurt about Sam. Blaine knew that it would hurt to bring him up if he found out that he was indeed Kurt's boyfriend. However what if he was not indeed Kurt's boyfriend? What if he was indeed single and Blaine may still be in with a chance? Yes, Blaine would find out exactly who Sam is the next time he saw Kurt.

_What did you think? I do realize that Kurt may appear to be moving on from Blaine too fast, but come on its Blaine, he's hot! ;P I will resolve all that next chapter too, oh and I was just wondering would you guys prefer Klaine drama or Klaine fluffiness? I have an idea's for both and I was wondering what you guys would prefer. __ Please review and tell me what you think. I will be eternally grateful. Less than three all my reviewers/alerters/readers! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Firstly I need to apologize for the lateness of this, I have been swamped with homework as of late. Secondly I need to apologize for the lack of fluff in this chapter, I know I promised you it but the characters told me that they werent ready for that yet, the characters wrote this not me so yeah... Enjoy reading! :D

Chapter 4

Blaine and the rest of his fellow Warblers were sitting in the council room, discussing their ideas for sectionals. Blaine however was staring out of the window not focussing on the task at hand at all but instead his mind was picturing a beautiful boy with chestnut brown hair, the most wonderful blue, with a hint of green, eyes, the way they lit up when he smiled at Blaine, the way Blaine had made his porcelain skin shoot red on occasion. Blaine would be lying if he stated that Kurt had not pretty much plagued his mind every minute of the day, and he was now always present in his dreams. His smiling face was etched on Blaine's eyelids.

Kurt was perfect and they had both been spending a lot of time together lately, it was talking over coffee mostly but they had even gone and seen a theatre production of Rent together. Sure they never went passed hand holding and very light flirting, but Blaine could not help but smile at the thought of the boy. He tried to swallow the hopes of them becoming more than friends but in reality, Blaine thought that their relationship was progressing passed the friends stage. In fact Blaine was so confident of this fact that he was musing to himself the best ways to impress the boy. It had to be classy, and it would have to be better than his last display of affection towards the porcelain skinned boy.

He had almost completely forgotten about the ominous Sam figure and whilst he tried to find out more about him in many of their coffee "dates" that Kurt and Blaine had been on, Blaine simply could not seem to bring that topic up. It would ruin the mood and Blaine did not think it even mattered anymore, Kurt returned Blaine's feelings he was sure of it. They had fun together and Blaine enjoyed talking to Kurt about his life, he loved learning new things out about Kurt. Blaine was sure that even the touching of hands sent a shiver down not only Blaine's but Kurt's spine too, they would find themselves lost in each other's eyes, they could be more than just friends. Blaine could not be imagining it surely.

"Well, if there is nothing more that we need to discuss today, then I declare this meeting over." Wes broke Blaine's thread of thoughts by pounding down on the table with his gavel, _stupid gavel_, Blaine almost jumped at the sound. The entire group of boys who were in the choir room then started racing out the door, and Blaine waited for the swarm of boys rushing out the run, he did not wish to be trampled on, on his way out of the room. He soon thought that he was the only one left in the room until he turned to leave the room and there he saw Jeff, he was staring at Blaine whilst smiling. Blaine smiled back, he liked Jeff, sure they weren't best friends but they talked on occasion and Blaine could see that he had a kind heart. They were friends.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"Well," Jeff flashed Blaine what he thought was his best smouldering face, "I was hoping that you would be free next Friday night." Blaine's smile left his face and he was now simply gawking at the boy in front of him in shock. _Was Jeff asking me out? _Blaine could not believe it, they were friends and he was sure that the boy had been in love with Nick for some time now, he was even sure that they were dating at one point. Blaine was confused to say the least.

"What?" Blaine's voice was barely a whisper as he refused to meet the other boy's eyes.

"I know that it's a bit out of the blue Blaine, but what's the harm in one crummy little date? We need this; it could help me get over Nick, who apparently wants nothing to do with me anymore, and it would help you get over this Kurt guy that you won't shut up about. And who knows maybe our relationship could even grow from there, what do you think?" Jeff's eyes never left Blaine throughout his speech.

"Erm… well I'm flattered Jeff, and I'm sure that it would be an exceedingly pleasant evening-" before Blaine could finish his refusal however he was cut off by Jeff,

"I know what you're going to say. For heaven's sake I've listened to you mooning over Kurt for a while now; I know how you feel about him. I also know from the lack of progress in your relationship that he does not feel the same way towards you Blaine." Jeff words stung and Blaine felt a stab in his chest, his expression was one that could only be described as a wounded puppy.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Blaine; I'm honestly trying to help you. He knows how you feel about him and he is yet to make a move, come on Blaine think about it, sure he likes you. Who could not like you Blaine? However he doesn't think of you romantically, he thinks of you as a best friend. You need to get over him Blaine."

Blaine could not comprehend how his mood had been changed so dramatically in the space of a ten minute conversation. He felt like he could not breathe. It was all too much to take in. He could not even be mad at Jeff as what he said had all made sense, he was right. Blaine had made it obvious to Kurt that he was into the boy the day he met him and Kurt had not given Blaine any indication that he wanted to be anything more than friends. _He had made it all up in his head. _

Blaine could no longer think as he ran out of the room, not answering Jeff or stopping as Jeff shouted at him to stop. Tears were now streaming down his face and he desperately needed the comfort of his bed, he needed to cry. Only one thought was circling his mind the whole time:_ Kurt doesn't love me._

The next day was Saturday and Blaine had planned on meeting with Kurt at their usual hang out, the Lima Bean. Blaine had moped in a self-loathing state all night and had seriously contemplated cancelling on Kurt but whenever he looked at his phone he could not bring himself to call or even send a quick text entailing that he could not make it. Kurt was his _friend._ He hated the thought of listening to him talk, or staring into his eyes knowing that Kurt would never return his feelings but what hurt more was the thought of never being around the boy. He needed him, even if their relationship never moved past holding hands in a crowded coffee shop.

Blaine was met by Kurt's wide smile as he sat in the seat opposite Kurt in the coffee shop.

"Hey Blaine, I bought your favourite, a medium drip." Blaine's heart broke for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. The first time that Kurt had bought him coffee and known his coffee order, Blaine felt like they were on a date. He felt that soon maybe he could lock lips with the beautiful boy and be kissed back. Now he felt hollow inside, how could a beautiful, talented, witty boy be interested in him. That would be too good to be true. Why would Blaine think that things would finally turn out the way he wanted them to for once.

"Who's Sam Kurt?" Blaine spluttered out sounding harsher than necessary, wiping the smile from Kurt's face. Kurt felt like he had been slapped, he enjoyed spending time with Blaine, he did not wish for talk of his hopeless unfrequented love for Sam. He had come to believe that Sam did not love him back, if he did why was he not the one here for him. No, Blaine was the one that there for Kurt. Blaine was who Kurt confided in and with Blaine Kurt's thoughts of Sam flew out the window. There were no thoughts of Sam, no thoughts of homophobic Neanderthals at school, no thoughts of slushy's, no thoughts of loneliness; it was simply Blaine and Kurt. Ever since they had met at the gap Kurt had seen his life looking up slightly day by day. Blaine made him smile, he was funny, compassionate and Kurt could not cease himself from smiling whenever they met. Blaine was exactly what Kurt needed in his life and the harsh tone that Blaine had used scared Kurt. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, threatening to fall at any minute.

"Sam is… Sam _was_ my boyfriend." Kurt paused to look into Blaine's compassionate eyes motioning for him to continue, he felt the need to tell Blaine everything, he wondered where to start and decided to start at the beginning. He told Blaine about how they had become a couple, about the many romantic dates. All the while Blaine staying silent, his heart silently breaking as Kurt mooned over the many romantic ways Sam had found to express his feelings for Kurt. Blaine felt completely envious of Sam; he wished that he could make Kurt look as love struck as he did now.

"… that's why I was completely heart broken when he broke up with me and in turn broke me," Kurt inwardly thought about how Blaine was picking all the pieces up and fixing him, but he did not tell Blaine this as he did not need to know this and he might even come to the wrong conclusion, Kurt thought. "I don't like talking about him much as it was a weaker moment in my life and I don't like the thought that someone broke me, I'm a Hummel, I'm supposed to be strong. How is it that Sam can simply walk into my life and tear apart my self-esteem?" Kurt could feel the tears streaming down his now scrunched up face, his words were almost inaudible through the tears but Blaine had been listening intently and heard every word, and although he wanted to find Sam and hurt him-this thought surprised even himself, he had never wanted to hurt someone so much in his entire life- he wanted to be there for Kurt even more. Kurt was hurting and he knew how that felt, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, trying to comfort the boy. It seemed to work as the flow of Kurt's tears slowed down and a small smile started presenting itself on Kurt's lips as he wrapped himself around Blaine's body.

Blaine could not help but smile at the contact, when he held Kurt he did not want to let go. He would happily trade making out with Jeff with a hug from Kurt, and Jeff was hot. Blaine had it bad for the boy but looking down at Kurt's blotchy face from the tears he had shed over Sam he knew that Kurt did not need Blaine professing his feelings for Kurt. He was still very much in love with Sam, Kurt did not need Blaine as a boyfriend, he needed a friend, a mentor as such, to help him through this Sam fiasco. Even though a part of Blaine felt crushed that Kurt did not want him and jealousy surged through his vein at the thought of Jeff, the resounding thought in his mind was that he needed to be there for Kurt, he needed to be there to wipe away Kurt's tears as he could not bear to see him this way.

"Blaine?" Kurt woke Blaine up from his thoughts.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine smiled as he noticed that Kurt had stop crying and was now looking up at Blaine with a playful smirk on his face. "Do you know that you even smell dapper?" Blaine grinned down at the boy and held him tighter; maybe friends would not be that bad.

_What if Jeff was right? What if going out with Jeff could rid all of Blaine's romantic feelings towards Kurt and he could be the friend that Kurt needed? _Blaine thought to himself.

_Maybe Jeff was right. _

**_Yeah, so don't blame me for this chapter blame Jeff :P _**

**_As always reviews would be loved(even if they are to tell me that I suck and need to add more Klaine fluffiness, believe me I want that too but Jeff and Sam got in the way. *Shakes fist at Jeff and Sam* So yeah tell me what ya think, constructive criticism is always welcome._**

**_Love to all my readers, reviewers and alerters . :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N. **Yeah so I know this is a little late but I have actually been swamped with homework recently, as my teachers are smelly and think I have no life! :( and I was totally fine with just not doing the homework and writing this instead but my mum took my laptop off me and said she wouldnt give it back until I did my homework! :O so yeah blame her not me please, :) Ive managed to get my laptop back now though as my mum thinks I have done all my homework so my updates should be quicker :) Oh and I think I finally managed to get hold of line breakers for this chapter tell me if they still are not appearing! :L Hope you enjoy this chapter, Im not sure of it so tell me what you think please :)_

**_Disclaimer- _**_I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Darren or Chris. Bummer! :( but me and StarkidEllen are planning on writing for glee in which it will consist of mainly Blaine and lets just say he may not be wearing much oh and we will own Darren when we are older ;)_

Chapter 5

The Warbler's choir room was in uproar as it tended to be before the meeting officially commenced. Wes was about to use his much loved gavel to silence the herd of boys but stopped. He saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye with a look of confusion on his face mixed in with a look of hurt. Wes knew that he needed to talk to Blaine first, he looked over at David, gave him a knowing look and they both sat up from their seat at their council desk and went to sit by Blaine. He was sitting in the corner, by himself; his brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey Blainers, what's up? You look a little down, is it Kurt?" Wes asked in the most comforting tone he could muster.

"Oh hey guys, sorry I was just thinking," Both Wes and David prompted Blaine to carry on, "about Kurt..." Wes and David shared a knowing look nodding their heads in acknowledgement "and Jeff." The knowing look was now wiped off both of Blaine's friends faces and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"And why may I ask where you thinking about Jeff and Kurt?" Wes asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"It's just that I have to decide whether or not to wait for Kurt my entire life who at the moment only wants to be friends and that's all he may ever want, or I can go out with Jeff on Friday, a guy that wants to be more than friends." Blaine weighed down his options as he spoke, the decision looked easy, he should take out the guy who is actually interested in him, but the other guy so happened to be _Kurt_ _Freaking Hummel._ Could he wait around for him, Blaine thought the answer was probably yes, however he thought that perhaps if he waited for Kurt for too long he may lose control of his feelings and do something to harm their relationship. It was a risky move as he did not want to ever risk their relationship and if Kurt only wants to be friends then he should try and find a way to rid of all his romantic feelings for Kurt. That way was Jeff but in a part of Blaine's mind he secretly did not want to and that would be like signing the end of all chances of him and Kurt together. It would be like he had given up hope. It was a much too difficult a decision to make on his own. He looked at Wes and David for help on the matter but they looked utterly perplexed.

"Wait a second Jeff asked you out?" Wes and David's eyes jumped out of their sockets, they had not seen that one coming.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do or say, I mean I like Jeff but as a friend, and I could go out with him to get over Kurt, but in some way I don't want to get over Kurt, you know? What should I do?" Blaine's eyes were pleading with Wes and David to give him the answers even though he knew too well that he was the only one who could find them.

"Well, what did Kurt say when you told him that you wanna be more than friends?" Wes asked, after a long pause.

"Well he turned me down and said that we should just be friends, probably because of this Sam character that he's probably still in love with." Blaine almost growled he did not like bringing up Sam's name, it just made him angry.

"So you actually told Kurt, and he told you that he could not be with you as he has this Sam guy now?" Wes and David were becoming more and more confused every second this conversation continued, it was like a love square.

"Actually no, I did not tell Kurt but I'm pretty sure he knows, I _sang _to him, and we're friends now so he told me about this Sam character, they're not together anymore no, but Kurt's still upset about the breakup, which means that he obviously still has feeling for him." Blaine huffed out.

"Well why don't you tell Kurt how you feel then, see how it goes. What's the worst that could happen?" Wes tried; he did not like seeing Blaine so upset.

"The worst that could happen is that Kurt could decide to stop talking to me anymore and start avoiding me as he does not wish to be anything more than what we are at the moment, scared that he would only hurt me if we stayed friends; and I really don't want that, more than anything I just want to be with Kurt even if it is just as friends, he's wonderful, he's sassy yet sensitive, bitchy yet kind-hearted and compassionate, he's witty yet earnest. He's perfect. What do I do guys, he needs a friend, and I will be that friend for him, I will push my feelings aside to help him. Then there's Jeff, what do I do about Jeff?" Blaine asked, but Wes and David did not find the time to come up with an answer as a buy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked if he could sing for in front of the warblers' council.

* * *

><p>Everybody was talking in the choir room as Kurt walked in, they were all talking amongst themselves and Kurt was just about to sit in his usual seat next to Mercedes when Rachel strolled over to Kurt and stopped him, pressing a hand against his chest.<p>

"What? Rachel, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, bewildered by Rachel's actions.

"We are about to have a gleevention Kurt, that's a glee club intervention." Rachel stated with her best award winning smile.

Kurt just stared at her in mystification. Was he the "gleevention" for him? Surely not, Kurt mused, what did he need one for?

"We love you Kurt and we all know you can be dramatic but for the last few months, ever since this whole Sam business you've not been acting yourself and you need to forget about him Boo." _Wait, this was for him? About Sam and him nonetheless, what was happening to glee club? _

"Yeah, and that boy Blaine is a perfect catch, he's perfect for you, am I right?" Rachel winked at Kurt; Kurt could not quite believe that this was happening. He was about to tell the whole choir room who were now intently listening in to their conversation until he was once again cut off.

Yeah, and from what Mercedes and Rachel have told us he sounds so romantic and sweet, you should be happy Kurt." Quinn smiled at Kurt whilst resting her head on Puck's shoulder, "not everyone can find someone they love, only a lucky few," Quinn stated before locking lips with Puck.

"High five dude," Puck lifted an arm for Kurt after he had parted lips with Quinn.

"Wait, what? Love?" Kurt managed to say, avoiding the high five gestures from Puck, however the rest of the choir room did not seem to be listening.

"Wait does this mean that Kurt has found another dolphin?" Brittany smiled.

"Yes it does, and I for one can't wait until Hummel introduces us to his hot private school boy," Santana smirked and she too winked at Kurt, and before long Brittany had bounded over to him, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he casually tried to lower her off him.

"I'm just happy for you, I never really understood why you and Sam were together anyway and this Blaine dolphin sounds so much better for you Kurtie." Brittany smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks? Wait, no, Blaine and I are nothing more than friends," Kurt tried to reason with them but they were having none of it.

"Sure Hummel, from what we hear you two were practically undressing each other with your eyes on your little coffee date that man hands and Mercedes, crashed." Santana smirked at Kurt and his jaw slackened even further. _What had Rachel and Mercedes been telling them?_ Kurt shot his best bitch glare in both of their directions but they remained unfazed by it.

"As much as I find this conversation about my little brother's love life uncomfortable, I do think that the girls are right. I mean, whenever you bring me hot milk at night now in hope that we can have a "lady chat" you don't try and question me on my love life, you don't even talk about Sam anymore, it's always Blaine. I think you're in love Kurt." Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Rachel before giving her a chaste but loving kiss on the lips, "love isn't too bad you know." Finn smiled down at Rachel who blushed slightly, before playfully pushing him away.

"This is about Kurt Finn, save that for later," Rachel stated throwing Finn a cheeky yet sweet grin, before turning back to Kurt.

"What do you have to say for yourself then Kurt?" Rachel put both hands on her hips and stared at Kurt waiting for an answer.

"Well, first of we're only friends, I don't think of him that way, and he doesn't think of me in that way either. Secondly, Finn, you called me your younger brother but I am older than you, just because you are taller than me does not give you an excuse to call me your little brother, and thirdly, how does everyone know about Blaine anyway? The only people I told were Rachel, Mercedes and Finn." Kurt glared at all of them simultaneously and even Santana shuddered, he gave a good bitch stare and she would know.

"How do you think? These two-" Santana points at Mercedes and Rachel "-were blabbing about it during rehearsals, it was honestly impossible not to overhear."

Kurt sighed; did he honestly expect any less? Everyone knew everyone else's business in the New Directions and if he was honest he couldn't bring himself to care, they were all a big, dysfunctional, happy family. He felt it rather touching that they cared about him so much as to hold a glee club in his honour, even though it was _completely_ not necessary. Well… maybe not completely unnecessary, Kurt mused to himself, this was rather fun, talking about Blaine, and his friends, or family as such should know about his friend right? Yes that's why he enjoyed talking about Blaine so much. Despite how much he was secretly enjoying this gleevention however, he would have to keep up the bitchy appearances otherwise they all might assume the wrong idea about him and Blaine's relationship.

"Well, there is nothing going on between us and that is that." Kurt held his nose up in the air folded his arms across his chest and stormed to take his usual seat.

"We are not saying that there is, I just know that you and Blaine both want there to be something going on there," Mercedes sat beside Kurt and nudged him gently, a giant smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah, we are not giving up that easy mister, we still have to dis-" Rachel's rant was however by Will who looked a little exasperated at the scene playing out in front of him, he had been trying to catch their attention all the while, but they were all talking rather loudly and far too interested in Kurt's new man in his life to listen what he was saying.

"That's very nice Rachel and I'm extremely happy for Kurt and wish him the best-" Kurt's mouth once again fell open, he didn't believe them did he? Did everyone think he was in love with Blaine? "-but we really must get on with our singing here, this is a glee club, does anyone want to volunteer to perform their assignment I assigned last week?"

"Your absolutely right Mr Schue and I would love to sing-" there was an audible groan from Santana.

"Of course _she_ would," she mumbled under her breath which Rachel just managed to make it out.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" Rachel stared daggers in Santana's direction, the two didn't fit well together, "-I was going to say that I have found a perfect for me and the girls to sing with Kurt. Kurt will sing lead," Rachel smiled brightly at Kurt and he knew that this was not good, Rachel very rarely gave away a chance in the spotlight, and today of all days to be given to him. He looked down at the sheet music that Rachel had pushed into his hands excitedly and Kurt exhaled with a frown on his face. He knew exactly what Rachel was up to and it was not going to work.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes were fixed upon Jeff as he was sitting with a guitar in hand smiling at him, before he started to strum on his guitar. Blaine had not known that Jeff could play the guitar and he played well, <em>really <em>well. Blaine wondered why Jeff had never told him that he could play, then Blaine realised that he had simply never asked.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
>Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.<br>A kind of glow of something new,  
>Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same.<br>Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
>And the rules they like to use.<em>

Jeff's eyes were fixated upon Blaine searching for a smile, a sign that he was doing the right thing by singing to the boy. Blaine was not quite sure what to do, a blonde, blue eyed guy who wanted _him _was singing to him. Sure, Blaine did not feel shivers going down his spine or any of the other clichéd factors that are meant to occur, but Jeff really was gorgeous and he had never really heard his voice before; Blaine had to admit it was rather dreamy. Why was Jeff not given more solos? Jeff's performance was amazing and a smile crept onto Blaine's face.

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Jeff saw that Blaine was now smiling at him so he started out even more effort into it, pouring everything into every single word of the song, sure he would like probably prefer to be singing it to another boy who sat in that Warbler's council room and he went by the name of Nick. However Blaine was beautiful, smart and so incredibly talented, he was like every gay guys heaven right? Besides Nick would never want him, Jeff was sure that the boy could never see past the fact that they had been friends for years, Nick probably thought of him as a brother type figure. He focused back on Blaine, he liked _Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._ He looked up at the boy, he was absolutely gorgeous.

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.<br>Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
>And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?<br>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
>After all, we need sweets every now and then.<em>

Jeff smirked at Blaine, his confidence growing every verse, due to the fact that Blaine's smile was becoming ever more apparent. Blaine was now full on admiring Jeff's musical abilities, Blaine also played the guitar and he was thinking that they could maybe have a jamming session together at some point. He was clearly talented and a nice person, the thought of sharing an intimate and cosy guitar session alone, did not sound too bad to Blaine now. Sure, Jeff was nothing compared to Kurt, but he was good looking, talented and he was a nice guy that wanted to go out with Blaine. On an actual date, in a restaurant, not just a coffee shop, though Blaine couldn't help but think that he preferred the idea of sitting in a coffee shop with Kurt, talking about New Directions, over an idea of a date with Jeff. With anybody for that matter, he had it bad for Kurt. He tried to push these thoughts out of his head however as Jeff was singing to him. A boy was singing to him, _Blaine Anderson._ Yes, this _is_ a good thing he concluded, his eyes never leaving the blonde boy singing in front of him. _  
><em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine noticed that Jeff had really nice hair, sure his fringe occasionally managed to fall into his eyes which Blaine found slightly irritating but apart from that his hair was nice. He preferred brunettes but Jeff suited his hair cut and colour. Jeff also had nice green eyes, again he preferred blue eyes but he was sure that Jeff's looks could grow on him; he was a handsome boy that's for sure.

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
>Who knows what could happen to us next?<br>Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest.<em>

Did they have a spark? Blaine could not help but question, he supposed they did, he was enjoying the song anyway, and who knows, maybe there could be something there, he could not fault Jeff that was sure, and although he wasn't his cup of tea maybe he just needed to get used to it, maybe he would and start liking Jeff in the same way he liked Kurt. Well maybe not to the same extent as to how much he liked Kurt but he was sure he could like him. That was enough wasn't it?

_Go? How so very apropos:  
>A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."<br>Well alright, I'll see you later.  
>It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.<br>But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
>I guess this is better.<em>

Blaine was starting to become captivated by the boys performance, there was a sweet way about it, yet it was not cheesy or cliché in the least. Blaine had never been sung to before and he had always dreamt that one day he would be sung to by the man of his dreams. Sure Jeff was not the man of Blaine's dreams, but he could be right?

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

The fact that Blaine was finally being sung to-and by a gorgeous song nonetheless- made him feel _wanted_, and perhaps normal for once, he had never even had a boyfriend before. Was it wrong that he enjoyed the feeling that he could have that for one in his life? Before Blaine had met Kurt he would go out with Jeff in a second. Why was he even thinking about this? Kurt wanted to be friends._  
><em>

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
>Don't you want the way that I feel for you?<em>

The Warblers cheered, praising Jeff on his performance. The warblers then filed out of the room, Nick being the first to leave, storming out, tears in his eyes. Not that either Blaine or Jeff even noticed this fact, Blaine was too busy thinking about what he should do or say and Jeff was too busy fretting about Blaine's reaction. _He had liked it right?_ Jeff thought as Blaine furrowed his brow in deep thought, what should he do? Blaine inhaled and decided to be pragmatic and do what was right. He looked up at Jeff's waiting eyes and he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as the band dudes started the beginning of the song. He could not help but smile however, even though he is singing the song for the entire wrong reason and he cannot relate at all, he still loves the song. He is considering going in a strop with both Rachel and Mercedes, after this however, no matter how good the song is. How could they do this to him? They must know that his feelings were completely platonic when it came to Blaine. Kurt sighed before coming in to start the song.<p>

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I've already won that,<br>No man is worth the aggravation,  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

Well, at least one part of the song was relatable, he had never been lucky with guys and Kurt was just enjoying being single. He was a diva. He also kind of wanted to be left alone to wallow in self-pity over Sam, except there had actually not been any wallowing since his heart to heart with Blaine. Kurt did not know what it was but Blaine seemed to make all Kurt's troubles go away. _Maybe he's magic,_Kurt smiled.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you,<br>Try to keep it hidden,  
>Honey, we can see right through you,<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it,  
>We know how ya feel and,<br>Who you're thinking of._

All the girls winked at Kurt and he merely rolled his eyes. Sure Blaine was important to him, but so were all the members of New Directions and god knows he wasn't in love with all of them, he loved them but he wasn't _in _love with any of them, well since Sam left. And sure he thought of Blaine a lot but that's because he was generally a nice person and he enjoyed spending time with him and it made Kurt smile to think about him, this did not mean he had feelings for him.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

Kurt sang holding his arms up in his denial, but the girls were not believing it for a second.

You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<p>

The girls sang smirking at Kurt, they knew they were right, Kurt was acting like a lovesick puppy and whilst already adorable, the girls desperately wanted Kurt to finally realise this so he could do something about it. Kurt could not help but think of Blaine as they sang, sure he had amazing eyes and although he had never been attracted to men with curly hair before he was pretty sure that guys with curly hair were his type now. This did not mean a thing though right?

_It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

Kurt pushed thoughts of Blaine out of his mind, he had to shove if he was honest, Blaine did not seem to want to budge from Kurt's thoughts, but he managed to push him out momentarily. Focusing solely on glaring at Rachel and Mercedes as he sang, he was not backing down that easily.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh_

Well this was certainly true, Kurt had always opened his heart to everyone and showed people exactly how he felt and that often backfired on him. He should learn by now not to let people in so easily. How exactly could he not let Blaine in though, from the first day they met he had been a gentleman, and he was so compassionate and friendly towards Kurt. He had opened himself up to Blaine and he knew that he cared deeply for Blaine when he probably should not, the boys had only known each other for a little while, but he did.

_You keep on denying,  
>Who you are and how you're feeling,<br>Baby, we're not buying,  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling,<br>Face it like a grown-up,  
>When ya gonna own up,<br>That ya got, got, got it bad._

Rachel stepped in front of him pointing it at him with a knowing look before Mercedes ruffled Kurt's hair with a smile. Okay now the games on, Kurt thought, no one messes with my hair!

_WRONG: No chance, now way,  
>I won't say it, no, no.<em>

Kurt almost screamed, yet managing to keep his voice pitch perfect, he took every chance to show off his flawless vocals and this was a good a chance as ever, even though he was sure that the girls were using it as part of their game to make Kurt admit to his feelings which he was pretty certain he did not have. If anything it was a little crush, Sam still mattered more, Kurt tried convincing himself.  
><em><br>Give up, give in,  
>Check the grin you're in love.<em>

Well Kurt would not give up he thought, they would not manage to beat Kurt Hummel, he could be rather stubborn.

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love.<em>

Kurt shook his head and lifted his nose into the air trying to show the girls that they were not managing to convince him in the slightest. Well they did manage to make Kurt realise that maybe he had a small crush on Blaine, but nothing more. _Right?_  
><em><br>You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love<em>

Kurt started to remember the first time he had seen Blaine, he had felt something there, he mistook it for mere attraction but could it be more? Was the fact that his stomach fluttered and his palms would heat up and his heart would pound, a sign that maybe he liked the curly dark haired boy more than he first assumed? Surely not, Kurt, listen to yourself you are letting them convince you, you and Blaine are just friends, Kurt tried to tell himself this but with every line of the song the girls were making him question his thoughts of Blaine. The girls were winning, Kurt could not have that.

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

Kurt's voice started to waver in uncertainty as caramel coloured eyes were once again etched on his brain, was he in love with Blaine?

Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<p>

Kurt looked up at the girls smiling faces and he knew they were right.

Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love

Kurt hated admitting when he was wrong and more importantly when Rachel had helped prove him wrong but the only thought that was running though his head at that moment was, _I'm in love with Blaine._ Kurt turned to the girls and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, that performance was great. Are you still on for Friday?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

_So yeah, haha, the ending sucks I know but thats all that came to mind when I was righting it! :P Please tell me what you think of this chapter as Im really unsure about it :L Im so sorry on Jeff's behalf again, I tried to make him sound nicer in this chapter but it didnt really work :P _

_Oh and I would like to thank irshgirl for her ideas throughout this fic and without her I would never have had the courage (see what I did there :P) to write this fic :D_

_Oh and one more thing, before I run away scared of getting hateful reviews about this chapter :L how did you guys like glee's fashion night out? :O I freaking loved it! Both Darren and Chris looked supermegafoxyawesomehot! Okay I really am going to go now! Reviews are Love._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am for the lateness of this chapter, it's so late and Im terribly sorry. My only excuse is that I have had and getting a lot of exams and my teachers still believe that homework is important. Darn! As of right now I should actually be doing my Maths homework, my History and English essays, my Biology worksheet and revising for my Geography exam due in for tomorrow, but I thought that this was more important as it has been slightly over a month since I last updated. Sorry guys :L are you still with me?...**_

_**Oh yeah and oh my god, the purple piano project was so amazing, Klaine was soooo soooo adorable that afterwards I desparately wanted them to finally get together in my fic so that I could write them cute and loving like that :) so Klaine gets together soon but Im not telling you when ;)**_

_**Glee Day! Woo!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Surprisingly I don't own glee, the show would kind of suck if I did...**_

Chapter Six

"What do I wear Mercedes? I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Kurt screeched at her, only then realising that he had not planned an outfit for the New Directions trip to Dalton to visit a certain short boy with dark curly hair and dreamy green eyes. They were all planning on heading to Dalton on a mission to see Blaine, who had no idea, and who was evidentially about to be swarmed by questions from the New Directions. The fact that so many people cared about Kurt's interests and who considered him a friend warmed his heart. It did not however stop the fact that Kurt was extremely nervous, what if Blaine did not like his friends? That was silly, of course Blaine would, sure their personalities were all loud and some may not be as dapper or as polite as Blaine but they were all lovely people and Kurt was sure that Blaine would love them. How could he not? Therefore the only problem was what to wear. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would not go without having a fabulous outfit to impress Blaine in.

"I cannot believe that I forgot about the most important part of this trip, my outfit! Who am I without my outfits? I can't find anything that I can possibly wear! I need to find something that he has not seen before, yet something that is still in season!" Kurt ranted to Mercedes as he flung the clothes that he deemed unacceptable onto a pile on his bed that Mercedes was lying on, almost suffocating the diva. Mercedes was about to reassure Kurt, and tell him that he had plenty to wear, but Kurt did not leave her with any time as he continued his rant. "I will of course have to wear skinny jeans that hug my figure as, if I do say so myself I have a rather nice ass, and I want to show off my best assets." Kurt smirked before returning to his mission of clearing out his whole wardrobe. "However I have absolutely no clue what to wear on top Mercedes! I don't even know what Blaine's favourite colour is! I never even thought to ask, now I don't know what colour to wear, does he like me wearing blue? Green, maybe?"

Mercedes simply smiled at the flustered boy in front of her, squirming out from the mountain of clothes on top of her to pat Kurt's shoulder comfortingly.

"Boo, he will love you no matter what you wear. From the way Blaine looks at you I can guess that he would find you beautiful even if you wore a sack." Kurt blushed as he thought of all the times that he and Blaine had stared into each other's eyes, completely consumed by the presence of the other. Kurt was so stupid to have not seen it sooner, he was completely and irrevocably in love with Blaine and he was pretty sure that Blaine felt the same.

"However, I do think that Blaine would love you in this," Mercedes held up a blue ruffled shirt, "it matches your eyes."

"Thanks Mercedes you truly are the best." Kurt wrapped his arms around Mercedes before looking her in the eyes to say, "You know that you will never see me wearing a sack though right?" Mercedes laughed at her best friend, and she was sure, in that moment, that Kurt would finally be happy, truly happy as he had found someone to love that loved him back. All that he had to do was to confess his feelings to Blaine who would then in return tell Kurt that he felt the same way, causing them to both to be overjoyed at the form of their new and improved loving relationship. Or so both Mercedes and Kurt thought anyway.

* * *

><p>Nick laid down on his bed face front and let out a loud grunt in frustration. Why did love never do what you want it to? Why did he have to love Jeff when he was so obviously infatuated with another boy? He had been so stupid to think that Jeff had loved him back, Nick even thought that Jeff had flirted with him, he now realised that the boy was merely being friendly, they were best friends, nothing more. Nick could feel tears streaming down his face and onto the pillow bellow him as his chest started to ache. A mixture of jealousy, hurt and anger coursed through his veins. Jealous of Blaine, he had it all, the best voice, the charm, he had Jeff. He was hurt that Jeff had not chosen him, they were meant to be, or so Nick had thought anyway. Nick was angry at himself for making his and Jeff's relationship all up in his head, he was also angry with Jeff, angry that he managed to break him on the space of a few minutes. That he had made Nick look like a fool for pining over the boy, Nick decided that he would have to put on an act, pretend that Jeff being with Blaine had no effect on him whatsoever. Show them that he was strong and that not even Jeff could break him that easily.<p>

Nick rubbed the salty tears with his arm clearing them from his face, and sat up on the bed. He was acting pathetic he thought to himself, he simply needed a plan to show Jeff that choosing Blaine was wrong, maybe make him jealous? Nick mused, he would have to find a boy to take out on a date to make Jeff jealous, yes it was a childish thing to do but Nick was almost certain that it would work, and if not he could always have a pleasant date with the boy and it may even lead to being more than just a date. Who knows maybe the boy could help him get over Jeff, Nick thought. Who would he choose though?

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in the common room twirling this thumbs, and the only emotion that could describe how he was feeling in that exact moment would be okay. Simply okay, even though he had a date with the most beautiful boy in school, and he was simply okay? Jeff scoffed incredulously, would he ever be happy, he mused. His mind could not help but wander to Nick, he had been happy simply being around the boy as friends and if Jeff was honest, in his mind, Nick was even more attractive that Blaine. What did any of this matter though? They were nothing more than friends. Never would be, no use thinking about it, in fact they had not even spoken to one another ever since Jeff sang to Blaine. Was Nick mad at me for not telling him about him and Blaine? Jeff wondered, completely oblivious to the fact that Nick was hurting, they had been friends for so long that for Jeff the thought of Nick harbouring any romantic feelings for him was absolutely ridiculous. Instead he focused Blaine, they would have fun, sure Jeff did not have any butterflies flying around his stomach and his heart wasn't stuttering with trepidation, but that was nothing, they would have fun, Jeff convinced himself. Even if Blaine had been avoiding him ever since the serenading incident, they would have fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine stood up from the bed and headed to his mirror, rubbing his tear stained cheeks furiously as he looked at himself in the mirror, what was he to do? He questioned his reflection, desperate for an answer. Blaine had been fighting internal battles ever since the day he accepted Jeff and he wanted to know what side of his head should win that battle. One half was berating Blaine for accepting Jeff as it believed that it was cruel to lead a boy on, and according to this half of the brain, Blaine was. Blaine was fixated with Kurt, every day spent together Blaine's feelings would grow deeper for the boy and part of his brain thought this unacceptable and he should at least wait until his feelings lessen to take up that date with a boy. However, the other part of his brain argued that Blaine had done the right thing and that his feelings had no chance in lessening if he did not take up the chance to date, if he did not date anyone he would end up simply mooning over Kurt, relying on him even more than he did now, to keep him happy. In some ways this part of his brain was right, Blaine reflected, his feelings would never cease if Blaine carried on spending so much time with Kurt. However, Blaine was not quite sure how he could ever stop spending time with Kurt, he could not live without him, and it would tear Blaine apart. Blaine was confused as to what to do, go on the date knowing that he had feelings for another, or make up an excuse not to go and instead have a good time with Kurt. He knew that the latter of the two options appealed to him far more but he did not know if that was the right thing to do. Blaine rubbed his now aching and throbbing head, complaining about the overuse, and collapsed once again onto his bed, heaving a sigh before falling into a deep sleep as Kurt appeared in his dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been waiting in anticipation that whole day, chancing a glance at the clock every moment the teachers were not looking, urging the clock hands to move faster, to no avail, but he waited on the edge of his seat nonetheless. That is why, when the bell eventually rang, signalling the end of the day and the start of glee club, Kurt jumped from his seat and gracefully skipped to the choir room, a smile ever present on his face. His smile then increased as he then saw the rest of the New Directions waiting for him, Kurt suppressed a squeal as he was excited to say the least.<p>

Kurt could not quite believe that this was happening as they all packed themselves into the school minibus and headed to Westerville. They were about to skip glee rehearsals to drive all the way to Westerville just so that they could the glee club members could meet Blaine, the boy that Kurt was in love with. It had taken Mr Schuester some convincing as he argued that they should spend their rehearsal time wisely and practise, but after much pleading on behalf of all the members of New Directions, he finally complied. He reasoned that it would make Kurt happy and that there was absolutely no harm in becoming friends with the competition. Even Rachel, who had pushed Kurt to admit his feelings for Blaine in the first place, was originally wary. Even though she had met Blaine and agreed that he was perfect for Kurt, she did not want Kurt to be hurt by Blaine like Rachel was hurt by Jesse. Her concern was touching but Kurt did not believe for a second that Blaine was like Jesse, he would never ever hurt anyone, and Kurt continually told Rachel until she agreed with Kurt. Rachel was also excited about the outing as they might manage to sneak a peak at what the Warblers are planning as they might catch the tail end of their rehearsal, it is always good to know what you are up against Rachel mused as she too excited over meeting the Warblers.

"I hope that not all the warblers are gay." Sanatana said whilst reapplying her makeup, "as if this trip is going to be worthwhile I plan on sleeping with at least one of them." Santana winked.

"How incredibly crude of you Santana, and anyway who says that even if they were straight that they would be interested in you?" Quinn argued with Santana as they started filling onto the bus.

"Well Fabray it's because I'm hot," Sanatana spat before sitting down, next to Brittany, the words gaining a signature eyeroll from Quinn.

The bus ride down to Westerville was hectic; they were all freaking out in excitement, talking animatedly amongst themselves before Rachel silenced the group, wanting to talk to the group as a whole.

"Well, I do think that as we have some time to spare on this trip that we should use this time wisely by choosing our set list for sectionals." Rachel clutched the notepad she had brought with her and opened to a page marked sectionals.

"That sounds like an awesome idea Rach, what are your ideas?" Finn questioned, though he was not really interested in what songs they would sing at sectionals, he was more interested in hearing Rachel's voice, even if she was talking it sounded like a melody in his ears. Yes it was cheesy and sappy, he thought, but he was in love, nothing and nobody could change that.

"Well first we will start with-"

"Shut it Berry, this is supposed to be fun, and with you squawking about which solo you're going to sing, whilst frankanteen moons over you, I don't think we have a chance at that." Santana slammed, causing Rachel to roll her eyes and Finn blush slightly but his smile still plastered on his face as he looked one again at Rachel.

"I hate to agree with Santana, but she's right Rachel, this is Kurt's moment to shine, isn't that right Boo, and I think the journey would be well spent discussing what Blaine is like, even though I have heard the tale a billion times, I will never get tired of hearing it, it's all so romantic." Mercedes sighed as she lent her head to one side, pleading that Kurt might tell them the story of how Kurt met Blaine once again.

"Yay! I love stories; lord tubbington reads me stories every night." Everyone looked at Brittany in confusion as she smiled back, showing no sign of joking.

"I think you better get on with the story telling dude." Said a confused Puck who also wanted to know the story, though he would not confess to this, he was afraid he would lose his badassness.

"Well, I'm sure you've all heard at least once, why do you want to hear it again." Kurt replied dazedly.

"Its cause the stories dope yo." Artie reasoned.

"Totally, we all want to hear it Kurt, don't we?" Tina questioned to which everyone shook their heads, even Will who was driving the minibus.

Kurt sighed, faking displeasure when he secretly could not wait to repeat the story of him and Blaine, sure he may have exaggerated it at some points but most of it was true, and he told them how he felt every time their hands touched or their knees brushed against the table. The sudden thrill that shot down his spine at the simplest of touches. He told them about every coffee date, every time they would look into each other's eyes, every fleeting moment they shared together. It was like a fairy tale and Kurt was going to get his prince.

That is why, when Kurt and the rest of the gang finally made it onto the campus, in a record time as they were all anxious to arrive there, Kurt felt overcome with excitement and almost ran to the doors before remembering he had to wait on the others. They then all walked briskly toward the building taking in the beauty and authenticity of the place as they went. Kurt knocked on the door, springing adorably up and down.

As the door was opened they were met by three boys that Kurt vaguely remembered from the gap attack.

"Ladies and Gentleman, how may I help you this evening?" Wes questioned before noticing Kurt amidst the group and suddenly caught on to what was happening, or to what he assumed was happening. "Come to spy on us I see, Blaine will not be best pleased when he finds out that you merely befriended him to get a leg up in the competition." Wes stated almost letting go of his cool posterior as he sounded slightly angry at Kurt to which Kurt replied with a frown.

"That is not why we are here Wes; we are here to see Blaine," To which Wes smirked knowingly at Kurt and Kurt could not contain the blush that appeared on his face, wondering if his love for Blaine was really that obvious. "And we want to meet the other members of the warblers too of course." Kurt tried to save but the damage was already done they had all seen the blush, they knew he was in love with Blaine, Kurt was sure of that fact now but he could not care as Wes sighed before letting the New Directions into the school that looked like a palace.

"I hope you realise that we don't allow all of our competitor's access to our grounds." Wes added as they started heading to where Kurt presumed they held their warblers meetings.

"You really do know how to make a boy feel special don't you Wes." Kurt said sarcastically as he stared in awe at the décor of the school. All the other members appeared to be doing the same, whilst Will looked around confusedly wondering where on earth all the teachers where.

As the New Directions, accompanied by Wes, David and Trent walked into the Warblers choir room they were immediately met by silence as all the boys looked at them is surprise. Apparently they were not used to having their rival choir coming to meet them unexpected during their glee club practise, Kurt thought whilst his eyes searched for Blaine who did not appear to be in the room, why was Blaine not at Warbler practice? He was the lead singer after all.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, breaking the silence as he did so.

"Oh yeah, Blaine is in his dormitory at the moment, his voice felt a bit strained you see, that is why he is not here. I'll tell him you're here and I'm sure he'll come down to see you." David reassured Kurt before leaving the room to find Blaine.

In his absence the New Directions and the Warblers took it upon themselves to become acquainted with one another, all introducing each other. Chatting amicably amongst themselves, the only person not joining in was Kurt. Kurt was simply hanging back from the group, anxiously waiting for David to return with Blaine. The sole reason that Kurt had even come to Dalton was to see Blaine after all, Kurt also wondered why Blaine had skipped Warblers practice. Kurt did not believe for one minute that it was because Blaine's voice was strained. He constantly sounded amazing and he had been told by Blaine many times that he loved singing so why was he not here? Was he having trouble here? Why would he not tell Kurt if he was? Kurt was becoming increasingly worried as every second crept passed, thoughts of what could of happened to Blaine whirred through his head and he wanted to see Blaine to make sure he was okay. Kurt realised that even if Blaine had a simple case of the sniffles he would continue to worry over him, it was Blaine.

His thoughts were then interrupted however as the choir room door opened to reveal David walking in followed by Blaine. Blaine did not look ill, per say, and he looked happy to see Kurt but Kurt did not fail to notice that Blaine had bags under his eyes, and his eyes had a tinge of sadness that Kurt had never seen in them before. As soon as Kurt saw Blaine looking this way, all he could do was engulf Blaine in a hug, trying to reassure him that whatever had happened would be okay, he also hugged him for selfish reasons too, he wanted to feel Blaine, to smell his scent, to never let go. The hug surprised Blaine, but he grabbed a hold of Kurt, snuggling his chin into the crook of Kurt's neck loving the sweet scent of Kurt before remembering where he was. He suddenly remembered that Jeff was still in the same room as them and quickly broke the embrace shuffling awkwardly as he failed to meet Kurt's hurt and shocked expression. Kurt even took a step back in surprise, hurt at the fact that Blaine had moved away from the hug almost as soon as it was initiated, when Kurt wanted to hold him forever and he thought that Blaine wanted the same. Did Blaine not feel the same way? Kurt panicked, he suddenly felt ill and he needed air, Blaine would not even look at him right now. Had he done something wrong?

Kurt's thoughts were once again broken as he noticed a good looking blonde boy strolling up to them, with a chipper smile on his face. Kurt's heart then stopped as said boy wrapped his strapping arms around Blaine's waist, flashing that devastatingly gorgeous smile in Blaine's direction. Kurt could feel tears threatening to fall, the world around him seemed to pause in a state of shock, Kurt's heart racing faster than he ever deemed possible, slamming in protest of the scene playing out in front of Kurt. If Kurt had been hurt by the loss of contact from the hug beforehand, the hurt paled in comparison to what he felt in that moment.

_Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Sorrow. Jealousy._

All these emotions swirled around Kurt's brain as he tried to keep control of his emotions, he was sure that he was about to break down in front of every single person in that room. More importantly he was about to break down in front of Blaine, and Kurt definitely did not want that, he did not wish to be humiliated in front of the man he loved, the man he loved and the boy beside him who looked to be his boyfriend. He could not deal with that embarrassment, so instead of breaking down into tears Kurt plastered the best smile he could muster as he looked at the pair awaiting an introduction. The smile was returned by Jeff but not by Blaine however as he had nothing to be happy about, he had most certainly not wanted this, he felt incredibly awkward and he was frightened to look in both Kurt's and Jeff's eyes.

"Jeff Sterling," the blonde held out his hand and Kurt managed to shake it in return, surprised that he could move at all in that moment in time. "I'm Blaine's boyfriend. You must be his friend Kurt he speaks so fondly about." Jeff smiled, thinking he was being polite and kind to Kurt but Kurt did not notice any of Jeff's pleasantry's, he also failed to notice the way that Blaine stiffened and looked up at Jeff in horror, he did not notice any of that, his mind only focusing on the one word. The word that Jeff had used to describe his and Blaine's relationship haunting his mind, the word that Kurt had wished to use one day to describe him and Blaine.

_Boyfriend._

Kurt thought that he would get the role of Blaine's boyfriend, but he was wrong. He has been so stupid, so naïve to think that someone as beautiful, caring and talented as Blaine would wait for him whilst he got over Sam, of course a better option would come along and who was Kurt to be angry at Blaine for it, Kurt thought, he had rejected Blaine after all. He inwardly punched himself for this; he could have had Blaine, why had he been so stupid as to reject the wonderful Blaine Anderson? No he could not be angry with Blaine but this did not stop him from being angry at Jeff. Who gave him the right to simply sweep in and take Blaine from Kurt with his model like features, blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall stature? Kurt noted that he was none of these things as he started to pick away at insecurities that were never there before but had now appeared. Maybe Blaine had chosen Jeff he did not like Kurt's high voice, what if he did not like Kurt's look, his pointed ears, his lanky body, and his small lips. The usually self-confident Kurt thought negatively as he suddenly became fascinated with the carpet beneath him. The facets that made Kurt Hummel who he was, the attributes that Kurt had always accepted about himself, he was now criticizing, he was not as good as Jeff, Kurt pondered as he looked at Jeff in jealousy. Kurt tried to whisk these demeaning thoughts away as tears were trying to escape to run away down his cheek as he looked at the pair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jeff," Kurt smiled through his hurt, trying to not break his happy façade. Trying to be nice to the boy that he secretly despised, sure, the boy seemed sweet; but the fact that he had Blaine changed things. He had the man that Kurt wanted, how could he like the boy if he was keeping Kurt from the boy he was in love with? However Kurt refused to be petty and show his upset at their relationship, well not at this moment in time anyway, he was Kurt Hummel, he would have to find a dignified way to deal with this. He would have to plan a diva night to discuss his best next course of action with the girls. Kurt sighed inwardly, mentally kicking himself, there would not be a next course of action, he should be happy for Blaine, just because he was alone did not mean that he could treat Blaine and Jeff ill as they had each other. Therefore Kurt put on his best brave face and chatted amicably with them both, still struggling with the tears that were battling to be let loose but he managed to keep control, being introduced to each member of the Warblers one by one.

The last boy that Kurt was introduced to happened to be Nick, Nick was a handsome boy with dark swooping hair and dark auburn eyes, not that Kurt even cared, he was not Blaine. However Kurt remained polite and talked to the boy, and grew to take a liking for the boy, he was kind Kurt soon noticed, and he felt like Nick understood him. That's when Kurt suddenly noticed that Nick looked how Kurt felt. Broken, his smile looked strained, a dark circle emanating his eyes. He immediately felt sympathetic towards the boy, and curious as to why he looked so hurt.

"Is everything alright Nick?" Kurt asked resting his hand on Nick's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, well not really," Nick shifted uncomfortably, he did not want to show weakness, especially when Jeff was in the room, and by the way that Jeff kept on looking over, he was listening into their conversation. Now was his moment, his moment to show Jeff that he is over him. "I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow, I know its short notice and you probably have something on but it's worth a try right." Nick beamed as he thought that he saw Jeff's ears perk up at what he had just said.

"Erm… I-I I don't know Nick we barely know-" but Kurt's refusal was broken off as suddenly Jeff was standing next to them, Blaine in toe.

"Did I hear that you two are going on a date? Why don't you come with me and Blaine? We could double date, wouldn't that be sweet?" Jeff shot his sickly sweet smile at Kurt again and Kurt was speechless, he could not refuse Nick now, Blaine was right there, he would surely find out about Kurt's hopeless love for him if he refused Nick in front of him. However a double date with Jeff and Blaine sounded like one of the worst ideas ever. He would have to sit and watch them being adorable with each other and even the thought made Kurt want to cry, but what choice did he have? If Blaine found out his love for him, their relationship would surely be awkward as Blaine now had a boyfriend now, and Kurt definitely did not want to lose his friendship with Blaine, he would have to suck it up and go on this date. Kurt reasoned as he tried not to look at Blaine, if he had he would have now noticed the distraught look that Blaine now had on his face. After all this time he had thought that Kurt needed a friend after what had happened with Sam, thought that that was the reason he had been rejected, but oh no, Nick comes along and they talk for five minutes and now Kurt is going on a date with the boy. Blaine suddenly thought that the world was very unfair, why did Kurt like Nick and not him? Why did Kurt even come to Dalton? He had barely talked to him anyway. Was it to find a boyfriend? Blaine's heart broke at the word. How could Kurt do this to him? Sure, he was with Jeff and he had realised that he would have to deal with Kurt dating people as some point but he did not realise that it would be so soon. He could hear his hurt breaking over the thoughts of what a nightmare this date truly would be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh and to Muchacha who I can't seem to PM, thank you so much, you were my first reviewer for the last chapter and your reassurance that it wasn't all tosh, made me happy so thanks :) and I kind of agree with you, Blaine is awesome and supermegafoxyawesomehot and he deserves to be happy but I'm afraid he won't end up with Jeff as I'm a Klaine shipper and I will go down with this ship ;) but don't worry Kurt will make him happy and soon :) I guess it's good to have a mum that cares about your school work but not when she refuses to let me go and see Darren Criss on Broadway as I should be focusing on my school work! :O Not cool. Once again sorry to you and to everyone who reads for the late update, forgive me?<em>**

**_Review? Constrctive criticism is always welcome. Any ideas on how to make this story less suckish? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****- Aaaaaaaargh, so I really don't know where to begin, I'm just really really sorry for being so late in updating but I do have my reasons, these last few months have been absolutely terrible for me. :/ In fact my life is still pretty dire but it's getting better. Anyone, enough about me, Ive missed you guys and I've honestly writing about my favourite boys. I hope you enjoy and if you dont, well I enjoyed writing it. :P**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own glee. :'( **

Blaine sat alone in his room dressed in a stripy tee, braces, a bow tie, and his signature turned up jeans and his hair was, as usual, plastered down with gel. He looked ready though he felt the exact opposite. He was on the edge, worried about how the impending date he was about to go on would play out in the end. It was inevitable, he thought, that during the date he would in no doubt be even more of a wreck than he was at that moment, which was really saying something for he sat there, his palms sweating whilst he wringed his hands, every person walking past the door, causing his heart rate to quicken, every footstep mimicking Jeff's. Blaine expected to be jumpy before dates but not to have nerves of this capacity; what he was feeling was definitely the bad type of nervous. He never would have thought that going on a date that Kurt was indeed attending would ever generate such emotions, but alas Blaine desired that they were under different circumstances. A knock on the door sounded causing Blaine to snap out of his reverie before deciding that he could not feel his legs.

"Blaine, I'm here to pick you up. Don't tell me you're still getting ready, you know that you'll look great in anything, you handsome devil you," Jeff's cheeky voice sounded through the door, and Blaine blushed, immediately feeling a bit guilty for not looking forward to the date, Jeff was a sweet boy, he should feel privileged. So why did he not?

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

Blaine simply could not get the boy out of his head, even when he was about to go on a date with another boy, Blaine's thoughts kept on drifting to Kurt. His stylish, perfect hair, his brilliant blue eyes, everything about him, he loved. However he could not feel this way, Blaine mused, he needed to stop and focus on Jeff, Kurt was taken and Jeff liked him. Jeff could be his soul mate; he just needed to put all his thoughts of the heavenly boy, Kurt, out of his mind first.

Therefore Blaine heaved himself from the bed finally, pushing all thoughts of Kurt aside as he opened the door to find Jeff leaning against the doorframe. Blaine was impressed with his outfit; he had worn a pale blue shirt accompanied by a loose black tie and smart black trousers. Blaine had to admit he looked good and a blush crept onto Blaine's face as Jeff's eyes lingered over his body. Not that Blaine was complaining he thought it felt good to him to have appreciating eyes ogling at him. Blaine smiled shyly as Jeff put his arms around Blaine's waist and led him to the Dalton car park.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jeff ushered into Blaine's ear and Blaine could feel himself starting to turn an even deeper shade of crimson before rolling his eyes.

"Jeff, I'm wearing a polo shirt, _a polo shirt_, you're the one that's dressed up, and if anyone's impressed here it should be me." Blaine stated unawares of Jeff's smirk in return.

"So Mr Anderson, are you impressed?" Jeff winked as he stooped suddenly to spin Blaine round to face him, flushing their bodies close together.

Blaine murmured incoherently not quite sure what to do in the situation, he only knew that it should have felt nice but somehow it did not. It did not because the body he wanted to be flushed against was not in fact the body of the boy he was on a date with.

"I-I think that we should head of then, Kur- the guys will be waiting." Blaine managed to push out, not failing to notice that pain that even mentioning Kurt's name caused him. Blaine walked swiftly to the car leaving Jeff perplexed as to what was wrong with his date. Blaine kicked himself inwardly as he was walking to the car; he had been naïve to think that this could be a pleasant date. Any romantic gesture put upon by Jeff only made Blaine want Kurt that little bit more, wishing that it was Kurt who was acting them out instead. As Blaine finally got to Jeff's glistening car and gripped his hand tightly around the car door he started to feel sick. He could hear Jeff's footsteps approaching the car.

"Hey, why the rush? Are you_ that_ desperate for our little double date we have planned?" smiled Jeff trying to comfort Blaine by rubbing his arm. Blaine noticeably winced out of the touch and leaned back from Jeff.

"I'm just a little peckish is all, as soon as I have a little food in my system I'll be back to my usual excitable preppy self in no time," there is absolutely no harm in a small white lie every now and again, Blaine thought the lie hiding behind his smile.

"Well we better head to the restaurant as soon as we can then I don't want you to feel starved," Jeff opened the car door almost rigidly, something felt off about the date. The whole situation appeared offbeat and unnatural to Jeff but he shook it off and began to drive to the restaurant, the journey filled with an uncomfortable, awkward silence.

Kurt stared at his reflection smoothing down the invisible creases that only he could see on his tweed suit. He did look good, and he knew that he would impress his date with his looks but he could not seem to care about impressing Nick, or any boy other than Blaine for that matter. Kurt sighed as he fell onto his bed cursing at the complete and utter hopelessness of the whole situation.

A ring from the door sounded to wake Kurt from his trance as he hectically flicked his hair so it was once again styled to perfection as he walked up his stairs and left the room, trying to avoid his dad as he headed to the door. Unfortunately however as he closed the door to his room he bumped straight into his dad.

"Alright, so before you go I think that we should lay down some ground rules for this date." Burt said awkwardly, dragging Kurt to sit at the table in their kitchen.

"Dad, Nick is waiting." Kurt moaned he did not need a lecture from his dad at that moment in time.

"Nick? Who's Nick? When you told me about some date I assumed that it would be with this Blaine guy you're always talking about." Burt looked puzzled as he looked at Kurt.

"Well Blaine is going to be there he just won't be my date." Kurt tried to keep the hurt out of his voice as he spoke to his dad but Burt was not buying into the act.

"Wait, I thought you liked this Blaine kid? What happened? Did he hurt you in any way because you know I'm always here for you and-"

"No Dad no," Kurt tried to calm Burt down as he looked like he was about to get his shotgun out. "Blaine did not do anything wrong, it was me Dad, it was my fault that I ended up hurt. Blaine is and always will be the perfect gentlemen." Kurt sighed and Burt looked at Kurt sympathetically, his son had been through a lot and Burt hated to see him upset.

Then why are you going out with a guy named Nick? And why will Blaine still be going?" Burt asked, trying to be sensitive and supportive as he pried into his sons dating life.

"Because he asked me out and I couldn't say no, who knows it may be fun," Kurt fakes a smile, knowing fool well that there is much more of a chance that the date would turn out to be a disaster, "and Blaine's going as it is in fact a double date. He's going with his boyfriend Jeff." Kurt could not help but grimace at the juxtaposition of the two words boyfriend and Jeff.

"What so Blaine's taken now? That's why you're going on a date with this Nick boy then? To make him jealous?"

"No, No, I-"

"Cause I got to tell you Kurt, nothing good comes from playing with other people's feelings." Burt cuts Kurt off and his statement is met by an eye roll from Kurt.

"I'm not playing with anyone's feelings Dad," _but mine _Kurt could not help but think, "I now realise that there is absolutely no chance for me and Blaine as a pair." Kurt chocked slightly getting the words out, "and I merely want to have a pleasant evening out and what's the harm in getting to know my best friends boyfriend anyway?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he got up from his seat. "Anyway I have to go now; Nick has been waiting outside for a while now so I will see you tonight."

"Have a good time son," Burt looked at him worryingly, still uncertain about the impending date, "remember what I said son about looking out for people's feelings okay, and remember that you matter Kurt," Kurt could not help but smile at his father's concern and nodded as he headed for the door, "I will." He smiled at his father one last time before Burt left the room, leaving Kurt to his date; Kurt brushed down his suit and let out a heavy breath as he opens the door to see Nick standing there in a black turtleneck with black trousers. It was not of Kurt's particular style but he had to admit that it suited Nick.

"You look nice." Kurt found himself say.

"And you look beautiful," Nick said truthfully though the words sounded foreign on his lips.

"Well, shall we go then," Kurt said after they had stood awkwardly for a while at the doorway.

"Yes, yes of course." Nick smiled before holding out his hand for Kurt to take and Kurt did so with a smile, the smile slowly fading away as he realises that Nick's hands feel clammy in his own, and his hands also not nearly as soft as Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Jeff sat in a stubborn silence as they waited for Nick and Kurt to join them at the restaurant. To make the situation even more awkward the waiter had kindly situated them in the corner booth, the table in which the "romantic" lights that shown a nauseating orange glow down on them, making the situation all the more painful for them both. The silence was palpable and Blaine, searching for something, anything, to do started playing with the cutlery.<p>

"I heard you got another solo to perform from the council, that's great." Jeff smiled trying to break the tension by making polite conversation.

"Yeah, I'm so thankful for the solos I am given, I have so much fun performing." Blaine smiled back at Jeff before the conversation died away once again.

Finally the waiter arrived with Kurt and Nick in tow and Blaine and Jeff jumped from their seats, more than happy to see the two boys.

"It's good to see you guys," Jeff said thankfully as Kurt and Nick sat down.

"I'm glad you could both join us." Blaine tried to supress the relieved sigh he was holding in at the fact that the dinner may become less awkward now that they had arrived.

"Of course, of course, I can predict this is going to be a fun night, don't you think so Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Hmm, yes, it sure is going to be." Fun was not quite the word that Kurt was going to use.

Blaine was right about the fact that it was now less awkward due to Kurt and Nick's arrival but now it was mainly Nick and Jeff talking flirtatiously amongst one another whilst Blaine and Kurt were left avoiding each other's eyes.

"Yes, I know Jeff you're a great football player but that does not mean that I cannot beat you any day of the week." Nick smirked teasing Jeff.

"Yeah right, I'm amazing but you do know how to handle the ball effortlessly, I must admit it is one of your many talents," Jeff smiled, rendering Nick speechless, _was Jeff flirting with him? On a date with another boy?_ Nick could not help but wonder, he chanced a small glance at Blaine but Blaine did not seem jealous at all, he was too busy _not _looking at Kurt. It was so obvious to Nick that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together but they obviously did not see it and Jeff being the loveable idiot he was got in the way of it all. Nick thought and realised that he was not the only one in the hopeless situation.

"I mean for one example, you truly are an amazing singer, I swear you move me every time you open that mouth of yours to sing, you should hear him sing," turns to Blaine and Kurt recognising they were there for the first time, "his vocals are dreamy, maybe you could give him one of your many solo's every once in a while eh Blaine? Don't get me wrong Blaine you are an extremely talented singer, I just think that maybe you should let Nick showcase his talents. He is amazing, seriously."

"I totally agree with you Jeff, but it's the council who decides who gets the solos and I don't think I'll ever turn down the chance to sing a solo." Blaine shrugged.

"The council must really love you if you manage to get all the solos, though the fact that you have an amazing voice does help I guess." Kurt acknowledged Blaine suddenly.

"Well two of my best friends are on the council and I'm pretty sure Thad's in love with me," he looked at Nick and Jeff for an agreement from them but found that they were too engrossed in their own conversation and were not listening to other Blaine or Kurt, "but I like to think I'm pretty talented too, that helps when getting solos of course."

"For me solos are few and they are hard to come by, that's doesn't mean that I'm not an incredibly talented singer it's just that Mr Schuester still hasn't discovered that I'm the most talented yet." Kurt smirked at Blaine seriously.

"I can't believe that I have yet to hear you sing, I mean I'm pretty sure you know almost everything about me now, we talk that often and yet I have not heard you open that pretty little mouth of yours for a tune. What is up with that?" Blaine joked playfully talking a sip of his milkshake looking into Kurt's eyes expectantly.

"Well, I have to say I will blow you away, you should hear me maybe right before the competition so that I can put the main singer in a funk." Blaine laughed, not quite realising that Kurt was contemplating seriously.

"I am sure that you are a fantastic singer, and I am greatly looking forward to hearing you, as soon as possible I would like to add. I honestly don't know what your glee club must be thinking, not giving you all the solos. That must be tough when you know you're as talented as you are." Blaine only half joked with Kurt and Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, I mean the fact that I had to become a cheerleader to get more time to shine is utterly unacceptable." At this Blaine choked on the food that he had just popped into his mouth.

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine managed to sputter and Kurt just looked nonplussed.

"I used to be a cheerleader, I have to say it was rather fun and the cheerio's outfit did fit me rather well." Kurt smiled nostalgically as Blaine's mouth stood agar.

"I bet it did." Blaine let slip as he stared dazedly at the boy in front of him, an image of him in a cheerleading outfit making him feel hot all over and the usually charming, dapper Blaine was reduced to a blushing, sex obsessed teenager in a matter of seconds. He shuffled awkwardly suddenly finding his seat rather uncomfortable as he _tried _to get the image of Kurt dressed in a cheerio's uniform and bending in all kind of positions out of his mind.

"What?" Was all Kurt managed to squeak.

"Nothing, I'm just sure that you made a great cheerleader that's all." Blaine stared down at the plate of food in front of him trying to hide the crimson shade he had in doubtfully coloured as Kurt just stared at him, had he just said what I thought he said, Kurt could not help but wonder. A silence fell between them as they looked away from each other suddenly realising they were on a date and focused their attention back to Nick and Jeff who to what they could see appeared to be having some sort of an argument.

"Jeff, you can't say those kinds of things when you're on a date with another guy." Nick scorned Jeff as he turned round to face Blaine as if only now realising that he was still there.

"What do you mean? I was just being kind and paying compliments to a friend that's all." Jeff smiled charmingly as Nick tried not to sigh, was he making it all up in his head, Nick wondered.

"Jeff, may I supply my opinion here?" Jeff simply nodded, "If I know you at all, you were flirting with Nick, don't even try to deny it, in all honesty I think that you two were made for each other, and I'm sorry to say this Kurt," Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled apologetically, "but I really don't understand why you're both on dates with us when clearly you're meant to be for each other."

"I couldn't have put it any better myself Blaine." Smiled Kurt, slightly shocked by the sudden turn of events but happy that Blaine did not seem upset in the slightest about his boyfriend having the hot's for another. Nick and Jeff simply smiled at one another cheekily before their eyes met.

"Well, if you two don't mind, now have the sudden urge to take Nick out on a date and as neither of you two seem too upset by your dates lack of interest we will leave you two to have a friendly chat. I am dreadfully sorry about this but you did not seem to be having that great a time anyway. Maybe we could do this again sometime but under different less awkward circumstances." Jeff smiles cheekily as he takes Nick's hand to leave, but before they leave Nick turns to Kurt.

"You may want to listen to Blaine and next time, don't go on a date with a guy you barely know when it's clear that you're made for Blaine." To this Kurt merely blushed, and Blaine sat there suddenly jealous, he wanted to be the only man that could make Kurt blush like that.

"Well once again, I am dreadfully sorry about this disaster of a date, but hey it's a story you can tell your kids when you're older right." Nick turned to go, leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at each other when they had been left alone.

"Well that was certainly an unexpected twist of events." Kurt finally muttered.

"You can say that again." Blaine's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up and Kurt could not help but notice that he made the most adorable face as he did so.

"And I am terribly sorry about you and Jeff; it must be pretty horrible seeing him pick another guy over you when you're on a date with him!" Kurt spoke not even trying to hide his anger.

"It's all right honestly Kurt, we weren't even really boyfriends, he asked me out on one date and I said yes, this was my first date with him. And if I am being totally honest, I only really said yes to him as I haven't really been on a date before and he serenaded me and he made me feel wanted. It felt nice to have a guy like me for once." Blaine sighed missing out the other reason, the fact that he thought Jeff could help him get over Kurt, that had not worked out very well had it, Blaine thought to himself.

"I know exactly what you mean, it's nice feeling wanted." Kurt smiled at Blaine overjoyed that Jeff and Blaine were not a proper couple, this meant that even though Kurt and Blaine were not together Kurt would not have to watch Blaine and Jeff be a couple and do couple things around him. The thought of watching Blaine and Jeff making out in front of him made him feel slightly sick and was not worth thinking about.

"I also couldn't say no, he's a great performer you know, it's hard to say no to being serenaded. I guess I didn't have the courage to reject him." Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt.

"Well I must admit when you sang to me you did make it awfully hard to refuse, your performance was outstanding," Blaine grinned sheepishly, "but I didn't even know you then, if I had known you were such a kind-hearted gentlemen I might not have been so haste in rejecting your advances." Blaine smiled at Kurt, his heart suddenly beating erratically in his chest. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed as Kurt gave him compliments, even though he presumed that Kurt was simply being friendly.

"Is that so? Well I'll bear that in mind when I next want to serenade someone in a gap store, I should know them first." Blaine mocked though Kurt still felt a twang of jealousy at the thought of Blaine serenading another man. Kurt merely hummed and nodded his head. "Though I very much doubt that I will be lucky enough to find a gap worker quite as exquisite as you Kurt," Blaine could not help but say, earning a blush on Kurt's cheeks before their eyes both suddenly locked simultaneously across the candle lit dinner. They stared into each other's eyes silently and Blaine could have sworn Kurt's changed shade. They appeared almost softer, Blaine felt the sudden urge to kiss Kurt, he started leaning in slowly and Kurt mimicked his actions. They were extremely close, almost touching and Blaine breathed in Kurt's beautiful scent, looked down at Kurt's pink, plump lips as he licked his own. This was it, he was finally going to kiss Kurt, he was so close and he begged, pleaded for their lips to meet, for him to close the distance and kiss those lips he had desperately wanted to kiss for far too. It would be so easy.

It wasn't easy however.

Blaine jerkily leaned back as he realised what he was doing. He was about to kiss his best friend, his best friend that clearly had no romantic feelings whatsoever for him. He had almost lost control and he hated himself for it, what if he had gone ahead and kissed Kurt? Kurt would not be friends with him after that, he would cringe away from the kiss, away from him, and he could not face that kind of rejection. And what kind of kiss would that be from the boy he had feelings for; he had not even informed Kurt of said feelings. He had been so foolish to think that he could just kiss with no consequences, he had to realise that Kurt did not see him like that, but if that really was the case why had Kurt leaned in too?

Kurt felt himself gradually lean back into his chair, completely awestruck as to what had just happened. He had been so sure that Blaine was going to kiss him, so sure that Blaine would finally confirm his wishes, his wishes that he was not the only one in this friendship who had romantic feelings towards the other. He had desperately hoped that Blaine would close the gap and their lips would meet, but regrettably that did not happen, instead Blaine had flinched away, obviously disgusted at the thought of him, Kurt thought, not realising how far from the truth it was. He only wondered why Blaine had even leaned in in the first place.

There was a fairly long silence as both boys contemplated what exactly had just happened. Finally unable to bear the silence for any longer Blaine spoke up.

"You know what I think we need after a date like this, coffee, and not restaurant coffee either, how's about we go and grab one at the lima bean? My treat, as it was me that kind of ruined your date." Blaine spoke bashfully as he got up from his chair placing money on the table for the meal.

To this Kurt just shook him off, "Don't be silly, you didn't ruin a single thing, and right now a coffee would be delightful." Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand before they left the restaurant, the almost kiss certainly not forgotten by either boys.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Likes? Dislikes? Review? It only takes a few seconds ;) Im off to watch the glee Christmas episode again now. Was I the only one that loved it? Sure they left the Klaine scene out, that made me upset :( but hey, we get to see it on the DVD and Chewbacca was on glee! Huzzah! :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Heeeeeeeey there sexy people... So, it's been a while. *coughs awkwardly* Would you take virtual cookies as an apology? They're good. I'm sorry, I really am, I've kind of neglected this as I've been busy with studies and lazing around. Lazing around can take up a lot of my time let me tell you. So, yeah, I'm sorry, sometimes I'm too lazy for my own good. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and that it still makes sense to you! Enjoy reading.

Kurt and Blaine entered the coffee shop chuckling joyfully, the disasters of the date omitted from both of their minds as they stood in line for coffee.

"Well at least my date dressed smart, Nick looked terribly scruffy don't you think?" Blaine scrunched up his nose in mock disgust.

"I have to disagree! I think that his outfit, though quite bland in comparison to my ensemble," Kurt gestured to his own outfit to which Blaine's eyes followed the direction of Kurt's arms and nodded approvingly. He licked his lips as he did so, unable to stop himself as he took the opportune moment to check the beautiful boy out, Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"His outfit was understated yet chic; Jeff on the other hand was just trying too hard." Kurt continued and rolled his eyes which caused Blaine to chuckle as Kurt exposed his clear dislike for the boy.

"What has Jeff ever done to you to cause you to dislike him so?" Blaine teased and Kurt immediately blanched.

"Nothing, nothing, I mean I'm sure he's lovely, I just don't like the way he treated you is all." Kurt hastened to cover up the real reason that he disliked Jeff, the reason being that Blaine was his, even if it was only for a fleeting moment that he was.

"Kurt calm down, I was only teasing. Sure they're my friends but you're my best friend, you are permitted to say whatever you feel in regards to my other friends. I know you Kurt, and although you can play the bitchy persona rather well, I'm sure you will never be too harsh in regards to anyone, especially not towards my friends." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder soothingly and Kurt flushed at the sudden contact, even the simplest of touches sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and caused his heart rate to quicken rapidly.

"A Medium Drip, a Grande Non-fat Mocha, and a low-fat blueberry muffin to share please." Blaine told the barrister as he reached the counter. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered a muffin for us both, I mean it is low fat so I thought that you would approve." Blaine smiled charmingly at Kurt as the two boys waited for their coffees to be made.

"I think I can have half a muffin just for you, what I do for our friendship Blaine, you're lucky to have me," Kurt sighed mockingly causing Blaine to chuckle beautifully.

"I know I don't know what I would do without you." Blaine added seriously making Kurt blush to a shade that he never even thought possible, Blaine simply did not realise the effects that his comments could have on Kurt.

"Well you might still be on your date for one thing; I can't help but think that it's entirely my fault. I mean if Nick and I had not joined you would still be with Jeff right now." Kurt pouted, though he was secretly glad that he had ruined their date, was that so wrong? He was in love with Blaine after all, and he did truly want what was best for him no matter what, he just personally thought that Jeff was not what was best for him. He simply thought that Blaine was better suited to another individual. Another individual like himself, who was he kidding, he wanted desperately to be with Blaine. He needed him.

"You do realise how ludicrous that sounds right? It wasn't your fault in the slightest, if anything it was Nick and Jeff's fault for asking us both out on dates when it's obvious that they're head over heels for one another. The only possible reason in which I could blame you for tonight is that you said yes to Nick, but then again I said yes to Jeff, so we both messed up on that front." Kurt nodded his head in agreement as he took a sip of his hot mocha.

"I do have to wonder as to why you said yes to Nick in the first place though; I mean I don't wish to pry and tell me if I overstep the line here but you barely know the guy and I thought that you were just getting over Sam?" Blaine let his curiosity take control and he could not help but ask.

"Sam?" Kurt looked shocked at the sudden bringing up of the blonde haired boy, "Oh my Gaga, if I'm completely honest I sort of forgot about him, is that mean?" Kurt bit his lip furiously.

"I'm pretty sure that's the point when you're trying to get over someone," Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a heart-warming smile, his eyes glimmering with joy. The look itself caused Kurt to overlook the fact that he had forgotten completely about his friend/ex-boyfriend.

"If I'm completely honest Blaine, ever since we started hanging out regularly all thoughts of Sam Evans have been swept from my mind. I think having someone as kind and as caring as you there for me really helped me to get over him. I must thank you for that." Kurt smiled genuinely to which Blaine wiped an invisible tear from his eye and made wailing sounds mockingly. "Fine, I'll just pour my heart out to you and you just go on and make fun of me for it, thank you a whole lot for that Blaine." Kurt huffed teasingly, it was apparent that he wasn't seriously in a mood with Blaine, never could be.

"No, no, please don't strop, it pleases me greatly that I helped you get over Sam, and that we're friends. I wasn't lying with what I said before, I don't know what I would do without you, I love- I love being your friend Kurt." Blaine almost slipped up but covered it up quickly in a hope that Kurt would not notice. He took Kurt's hand in his over the coffee table, overjoyed by Kurt's words, he could not believe it. Kurt was over Sam and he helped, Blaine felt on top of the world. Was Kurt trying to tell him something? Blaine hoped that now he had a chance, a chance to be with Kurt. Whilst Blaine was musing all of this Kurt remained speechless, unable to find words to voice, he had been so sure that Blaine was about to tell him that he loved him, but he hadn't, why did Blaine constantly feel the need to confuse him with mixed signals? It was beginning to peeve the diva off but alas he could never stay mad at Blaine for too long, one look from Blaine and Kurt was once again under his spell.

"I have to tell you something Kurt, something that I should have told you a long time ago but I never had the courage. I mean there was Sam and then Nick," Blaine started but stopped unsure as to if he should continue or not, wanting to tell Kurt how he truly felt, Kurt deserved to know, but then again he was hesitant as he was not sure if he could handle being rejected by Kurt.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt urged desperately as he needed to know what Blaine was about to tell him, hoping that it would be good news, hoping that Blaine was going to wipe away all his doubts about their relationship and show that his feelings were not unrequited. He perched on his seat anxious as to where Blaine was heading with this.

"I- I just- I, before I say this you must know that this doesn't affect our friendship at all Kurt, I'll put our friendship before everything, I promise. I just feel that you need to know," Kurt's hopes were rising and his heart was beating furiously in his chest, holding his breath, he felt like he was going to start hyperventilating any second, his smile growing by every word that escaped Blaine's beautiful mouth.

"Kurt you are the most moral, compassionate person I have ever met and I think, I think "Blaine started but was interrupted by a short, brown haired girl, which Blaine immediately recognised as being Rachel Berry, one of Kurt's friends.

"Oh fancy seeing you both here, I thought that you were both meant to be on a date." Rachel said sweetly as Finn joined her with their orders in hand and they were then soon united by Artie, Tina and Mercedes.

"Oh that didn't work out, but more importantly why are you all here?" Kurt snapped not really intending to but he couldn't help it, he was sure that Blaine was about to confess to having feelings, the very same feelings that Kurt had for Blaine.

"Well Finn and I went for an oh-so romantic walk in the park and decided to stop in to treat ourselves to coffee and a brownie for Finn." Finn nodded in agreement before a look of confusion planted on his face.

"Wait, you're not going to share the brownie with me? We always share the brownie,"

"Yes Finn, but remember I have to keep in shape, I am going to be a star after all."

"Don't say things like that Rachel you're perfect." Finn said causing Rachel to smile giddily and gently press her lips against her boyfriends.

"Well, would you look at that, Finn is good with romance," Kurt quipped still annoyed that they had interrupted Blaine, "that still doesn't explain why you three are here," Kurt glared at Mercedes, Artie and Tina.

"Boo, is that any way to welcome your best friend," pouted Mercedes crossing her arms across her chest.

"No its not," Blaine cut in, "I'm sure Kurt is merely confused as to how we are all miraculously here at the same time is all." Blaine smiled charmingly at her, prompting her to explain why she was here.

"Well I'm here as I needed an iced coffee; I was all kinds of stressed and these babies are the only think that can calm me down," Mercedes said, gesturing to her iced coffee in hand and Kurt immediately felt guilty, he didn't even know why she was stressed, he knew that he wasn't spending as much time with Mercedes as he used to. He dedicated most of his time to Blaine now, even when him and Mercedes were hanging out he would text Blaine, he really had neglected her and she had been there for him all the way.

"I'm sorry Mercedes; like Blaine said I was just confused, I mean it's a pretty big coincidence don't you think? And you're going to have to tell me exactly what stressed you out later okay?" Kurt smiled at his friend who in turn smiled back.

"Of course Boo, and as I was saying, I was getting my much needed iced coffee when I bumped into these two here," Mercedes pointed at Tina and Artie.

"Yeah and we're here as my bitch of a mother decided to yell at Artie again," spoke Tina clearly exasperated.

"Tina, don't call her that, I'm sure she'll come round to us being together eventually," Artie smiled reassuringly at her.

"I hope so, I just wish she could see that you make me happy and support that," Tina sighed.

"Just give her time Tee, give her time." Artie smiled at Tina, whilst the others looked on, they all knew about Tina's mothers disapproval of her relationship with Artie, minus Blaine, but they still felt like they were intruding something, especially when Tina leaned in to give Artie a rather saucy kiss on the lips.

"Well, now that we've sorted out what you're all doing here, would you all care to join us?" Blaine asked the New Directions, trying to be polite. Kurt lent back in his seat and let out an inaudible sigh, sometimes Blaine was simply too dapper for his own good.

"We would love to Blaine Warbler," Rachel said, whilst Finn pulled up a chair for her.

"We missed you at glee club Kurt," Mercedes said pulling up her own chair.

"Well you know me, I had to get ready for my date, and that takes a while to plan." Kurt smiled pulling his eyes of Blaine to look at Mercedes before his eyes quickly returned to Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel and his famous outfits, I will have to show you pictures of them sometime Blaine. I personally think that his outfit during Lady Gaga week was the best." Mercedes smiled.

"So, pray tell me, what did I miss at Glee Club today, any cat fights? Did anything noteworthy occur? Anything I might be interested in?" Kurt asked, completely giving up on trying to get rid of his friends and instead he decided to simply enjoy their company. He would make sure that Blaine opened up to him about what he was about to say later, besides, it was a great way for them all to get to know Blaine.

"Well, there was not a boy with curly hair and the dreamiest honey eyes in the world, with a voice that could make you melt, so I doubt you'd be interested." Rachel teased mimicking Kurt's voice and winking at Blaine, as she did so. Kurt blushed and his eyes widened, he kicked Rachel lightly under the table motioning for her to stop. Blaine just stared at Rachel, a thoroughly confused look on her face.

"Of course Blaine wasn't there Rachel, he's from that all boys school remember, Kurt's only told us like a billion times," Finn said finishing his share of the brownie, Kurt face palmed unable to quite believe what he was hearing.

"Can we all just change the subject now?" Kurt pleaded, already embarrassed beyond belief by the whole scene.

"No, no, I'm confused, what are you all talking about?" Blaine asked, oblivious as ever and searching the coffee table for answers.

"Well isn't it obvious, our boy Kurt talks about you all the time, he never even fights Rachel for the solo's anymore." Artie stated as a matter of fact, clearly not noticing the death glares that he was receiving from Kurt.

"Is that true Kurt?" Blaine asked eyebrows raised a small smirk finding its way onto his face, whilst Kurt squirmed in his seat and avoided Blaine's eyes.

"Well we are friends and I was just desperate to tell my other friends all about you as I knew they would love them so…" Kurt tried desperately to lie but failed miserably.

"Hey, hey Kurt, don't be embarrassed, I talk about you all the time to Wes and David, we're friends why would I not? I'm just flattered that you think of me so highly as to tell your friends about me." Blaine smiled charmingly as he reached out to hold Kurt's hand again, his fingers craving for Kurt's touch; both boys ignored the cooing from the girls.

"I don't understand why you guys aren't dating yet yo," Artie couldn't help but say, he really had no filter.

"They are perfect for each other," Tina agreed with her boyfriend.

"Stop embarrassing Blaine guys, just because we're both gay and are friendly with each other does not mean that we have to get together, we're just friends." Kurt said attempting again to stop his friends from talking about this as he didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable. He looked over at the Warbler for reiteration but to his surprise Blaine was no longer smiling, Kurt thought that he even looked disappointed. He might have been imagining it but one thing was for sure, when Kurt looked over Blaine was no longer smiling. Kurt thought it was awfully weird for Blaine. Blaine always smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine mumbled in agreement, rubbing his head awkwardly as he tried his hardest to plant the brightest of smiles onto his face. Kurt could see straight through it, but he was stuck as to what had been the reason for his sudden mood change. The atmosphere seemed stiff from that moment onwards, Blaine tried desperately to stay light hearted about the whole evening, but it secretly hurt him that Kurt only thought of him as a friend. He had thought that they were progressing, moving forward; to then find out that his feelings were still unreciprocated caused his heart to plummet and all he wanted to do was lie in bed, curl up and cry. Then again he was Blaine Anderson, natural charmer and dapper extraordinaire, he could not let his emotions rule him. Therefore he continued to join in the conversation, being his polite self, and no one but Kurt appeared to notice any change. Kurt had spent so much time with Blaine, not to mention spent most of it gazing at the boy he was in love with, so by now he could read Blaine's moods incredibly easily, he could pick up on every slight detail, Blaine was an open book to Kurt. Thus whilst his glee club friends and Blaine chatted pleasantly together he simply observed all of Blaine's actions, Kurt did not like seeing him like this, Blaine suited his smile, Kurt only wished that he could bring that smile back somehow.

"Well I think that we better head off now, we wouldn't want our parents to worry about our whereabouts now would we." Rachel reasoned as she stood up gracefully and Finn hurried to drape his coat around her slender figure, "Why thank you Finn, and really Blaine this has been a pleasure, so good seeing you again. May the best team win at Regionals," Rachel smiled down at Blaine, who gave her a half-hearted one in return, and nodded in agreement. The other glee club members then in turn said goodbye to one another, soon leaving only Kurt and Blaine in the coffee shop.

Blaine stood up abruptly and draped his satchel over his shoulder, "Well, I think I better go now Kurt, it's been nice seeing you." Blaine turned to leave never once lifting his eye level to meet with Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, gripping Blaine's arm, consequently stopping him from leaving.

"Noth-" Blaine started but Kurt stopped him by placing a finger to Blaine's lips, he couldn't help that notice that Blaine's lips felt so soft against his fingers, the simple touch drove Kurt mad, he desperately wished that his lips could touch Blaine's. His finger lingered a little longer than necessary but at that point neither of the two boys was in the least bit aware of time.

"Don't give me that nothing business Blaine Anderson, I know when something is up, and something is definitely up mister, and I'm your friend, what was with the sudden mood change?" Kurt asked, trying to recover from the moment the two boys had just had but his question came out a bit breathless.

"Kurt, I know I can tell you anything, I'm just not ready to tell you this particular piece of information yet, its rather personal." Oh but boy did Blaine want to tell Kurt, he really did, it killed him that some other boy could come into the picture at any moment and take Kurt away from him. He wanted Kurt to be his, only his forever. He wanted to tell Kurt how he felt but he was sure that Kurt would not feel the same way. Blaine let his insecurities take over and he convinced himself that a perfect boy like Kurt would never be interested in him. He looked up into Kurt's big beautiful blue eyes which were now pleading with Blaine to confide in him. Blaine couldn't take it. It hurt so much for him to think that Kurt would never return his feelings.

"I've got to go," Blaine whispered, unable to even look at Kurt.

"No please, let's just talk about this, please, Blaine," Kurt cried brokenly.

Blaine couldn't stay, he needed to go, he could feel tears the tears about to escape and he couldn't let Kurt see him cry. He'd embarrassed himself enough around Kurt as it was. So Blaine left. He left and Kurt remained standing with his face fogged with confusion, a look of worry and a splash of hurt on his features.

Kurt finally left the coffee shop, dazed and wiping the remnants of tears on his face as he tried to understand what had just happened.

A.N. I don't even think I understood what happened there Kurt and I'm the author. Oopsies. Did it make sense to the readers? Are there any out there? If there are could you please give me a review, it doesn't take long and it really would make my day. And it would make me update faster too, just saying. ~Sending warm fuzzles to all the people that have made it this far~ I dare you to review, I dare you. As you can tell I really want at least one review... I may be asking for a bit much but yeah... Please review? I'm waffling now so I'll just go. Bye now! Hope you have a great week! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Guess whose back? Back again. Fee fee's back, tell a friend. Sorry, that was random. A bit like this chapter actually. Oh and if you're lactose intolerant you may not want to read this. That's right, there's a lot of cheese. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't texted Kurt since his stint at the coffee shop and Kurt was starting to get worried. Blaine and Kurt would always text each other daily and it scared Kurt that Blaine had stopped that now. Kurt missed him. It had only been a few days but Kurt had grown used to Blaine's regular texts, had become accustomed to their daily coffee runs together. He just wanted to see him again.<p>

It's not like Kurt hadn't tried getting in touch with Blaine, he had, he really had. He'd texted Blaine, tried calling him, he'd left messages when he didn't answer. He even tried calling Wes and David but they just came up with the unconvincing lie that Blaine was ill. Well Kurt thought it had sounded unconvincing at the time but as the time since he had last spoken to Blaine drew longer and longer he became increasingly concerned about the boy he was in love with.

Kurt even visited Dalton one day to see how Blaine was but Wes and David wouldn't let him see Blaine. They told Kurt that Blaine wouldn't want Kurt to see him like this. Kurt was puzzled by what they meant by this but they wouldn't budge so Kurt ended up leaving reluctantly.

After a week he decided to text Nick. He didn't know what else to do, he tried to be subtle and not look too desperate to see Blaine. He was though, desperate that is, he needed to see Blaine. He felt like a great big chunk of his life was missing, not seeing Blaine on a daily basis. His text went along the lines of:

**_Kurt: Hey nick, what are you up to today? I know we haven't talked much since our last encounter but I thought we could go shopping or if you prefer we could see a movie. You could invite Jeff along too._**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a reply and even though he knew it would most probably be Nick, he still couldn't help but feel down when it was Nick's name that flashed on his iPhone and not Blaine's.

**_Nick: Hey to you too. And that sounds great. What time?_**

**_Kurt: We could meet in three hours maybe at the Lima bean and we could go from there. Maybe you could invite Blaine along too? _**

Kurt knew that it wasn't subtle at all but he couldn't seem to care he just urgently needed to see Blaine.

**_Nick: Cool, Jeff and I will meet you there. Blainer's can't make it unfortunately I just texted him, said he was busy and that he was sorry._**

Kurt's heart seemed to ache as he saw that text. Blaine had replied to nick and not him, all that Blaine had said had been a lie. He could live without him quite easily, he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Kurt surprisingly had a lot of fun on the trip. Nick and Jeff being much less uptight and much more fun than Kurt could ever have dreamed of. He thought they were perfect together and they were definitely cute to watch. However Kurt still couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and how much he missed him.<p>

By the end of his outing with Nick and Jeff Kurt had come to the conclusion that he had had enough. He was going to storm into Blaine's dorm at Dalton and show him how bitchy Kurt could really be. He had had enough of Blaine treating him like dirt and although he was still unbelievably sad he was primarily angry at Blaine.

Kurt went back to Dalton with Nick and Jeff, already planning what he was going to say to Blaine when he arrived. When he reached the campus he stormed into Blaine's dorm to see Blaine, handsome as ever, looking like he was getting ready for something, like he was trying to impress someone. And Kurt thought he looked slightly nervous. Kurt immediately assumed that he would be getting ready to go for a date, this only made Kurt angrier and a lot more hurt but he refused to let his hurt show.

Kurt?" Blaine smiled, pleasantly surprised with an adoring look on his face before realising that Kurt looks extremely cross.

"Hi Blaine. How nice of you to text me or call, or meet up for coffee, oh wait, you didn't." Kurt said sardonically as he gave Blaine the bitchiest glare he could muster.

"Kurt, you don't understand, I was thinking-" Blaine tried to explain that he was trying to think up a good way to go about telling Kurt about his feelings but Kurt was having none of it and he cut off Blaine mid-sentence.

"You were thinking. Hmm, what a fabulous excuse that is!" Kurt was fuming at this stage as he masked his upset with rage.

"Kurt, please just listen to me," Blaine begged as he saw his best friend exploding before his very eyes.

"No, you know what Blaine Anderson I won't because you know what; I'm always the one listening, caring. Our friendship means nothing to."

"Kurt, you know that's not true!" Blaine tried as their friendship meant everything to him, Kurt meant everything to him.

"No Blaine just stop, you've had your fun, do you get a kick out of stringing people along? I-I cared about you, and it's clear you never felt the same." At that Kurt tried to flee, tears in his eyes but Blaine managed to grasp at Kurt's arm before he could had the chance to leave.

"Wait Kurt please, here me out." Blaine begged and looked up at Kurt pleadingly, giving Kurt his best puppy eyed look that he knew Kurt couldn't say no to.

"Fine Anderson but you have five minutes tops." Kurt huffed, sitting down on Blaine's bed for comfort.

"Well, the thing is, I… Erm…" Blaine had a whole speech planned out to declare his love for Kurt but now that he was put on the spot he couldn't word it.

"Well spit it out Blaine, I was serious about the five minutes you know." Kurt snapped, not meaning to be mean to Blaine but he was still angry that Blaine had ignored him for so long.

"It's just that, I…" Blaine paused again as he shifted nervously under Kurt's gaze.

"Do you actually have an excuse for all this Blaine or-" Kurt exasperated before being cut off by Blaine.

"I freaking love you!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Well that's not really an excuse to stop talking to your best friend Blaine." Kurt sighed, clearly not getting the point at all as he assumed that Blaine meant what he said in a platonic way.

"Kurt, I don't love you like a friend." Blaine spoke softly and to that Kurt turned up his head to look up at Blaine, hope welling up in his heart. "I'm _in_ love with you." Blaine spoke shyly, rubbing his neck and looking at the ground as he spoke. Kurt put his hand to his mouth in shock. He was overjoyed but he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Blaine Anderson couldn't be in love with Kurt Hummel could he?

"I know that we're just friends Kurt and that you don't feel the same but I had to find a way to tell you. I couldn't bear not telling you, I needed you to know. I thought it only fair to you Kurt. I just-" Once again Blaine was stopped midway through his speech but this time it was not by Kurt's snappy words but instead it was from Kurt planting his lips on Blaine's. Blaine was shocked at first before melting into the kiss and kissing back, loving the feel of Kurt's soft lips on his. After a while Kurt broke the kiss a little breathless and a delightful smile on his face.

"What was that?" Blaine breathed, touching his lips in bewilderment.

"That was me kissing you." Kurt smiled, still a little bit breathless and he looked flushed. Blaine thought that he hadn't looked more beautiful than he did in that moment.

"But why? Not that I'm against you kissing me, believe me you can kiss me whenever you want." To this Kurt chuckled adorably, making Blaine smile even wider as he continued. "I just don't understand why you would do that. We're just friends right?"

"Blaine I don't think we've ever just been friends." Kurt's bright blue eyes looked into Blaine's honey eyes before capturing Blaine's lips in another sweet kiss. This one didn't last as long as the first one but both boys cherished every second of it. After their lips broke apart Kurt let his head rest against Blaine's as he once again looked deeply into his mesmerizing honey orbs.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson, so much." Kurt smiled widely, with an emotion across his face that Blaine had seen before but had not quite placed. Love.

"Well why on earth didn't you tell me sooner?" Blaine joked as he initiated a kiss this time, his heart racing as his lips met Kurt's, he could do this for hours, days, eternity. Their lips fit so beautifully together, like a lock and key.

"I could say the same about you mister," Kurt teased, prodding Blaine's chest as he did so as the two boys finally broke the kiss.

"I didn't know that you felt the same way about me and I was scared you would reject me." Blaine looked at the ground as he blushed.

"The Blaine Anderson, scared of rejection? Never." Kurt teased.

"Hmm, well I wish I could have told you sooner as then we could've done this sooner," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt forward into yet another mind-blowing kiss. Blaine just couldn't get enough of the feel of Kurt's lips on his.

"We shall have to make up for lost time then shan't we," Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Oh yes, I'm going to kiss my beautiful boyfriend whenever I can," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked, his smile growing wider, if Blaine even thought that possible.

"Why of course. I don't just kiss any boys. I'm not just some floozy." Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt adoringly.

"Boyfriends, boyfriends, boyfriends." Kurt repeated the word, loving how it felt on his lips.

"I could get used to that." Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's hand in his own. "Now come on, we're going to have our first coffee together as boyfriends."

Both boys walked out of Dalton hand in hand, and even though they had held hands before it felt different now. More special. They shared loving looks and neither boy had felt more blissfully happy before. They were two boys in love and that was all that they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that happened. In all honesty I was just a bit bored of them not being together, I was going to wait a little longer but its Klaine, they NEED to be together, it's like in the rule book or something. Yerp, methinks it is. Anyway, I'm done. Pop in a review maybe? Let me know that my cheese isn't utterly crubbish? Pretty please with a Darren on top? Peace off!<strong>


End file.
